Lien du sang Lien du coeur
by hp-drago
Summary: Hermione, la sœur jumelle d' Astoria arrive à Poudlard pour faire sa 7ème année. Personne ne l'a jamais vu à part sa famille. Hermione est très mystérieuse et cache bien des secrets... Elle détient de nombreux pouvoirs mais pour quelle raison ? Dans quelle but les a t' elle ? Va t' elle les garder ?
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Astoria, la sœur jumelle d' Hermione arrive à Poudlard pour faire sa 7ème année. Personne ne l'a jamais vu à part sa famille. Hermione est très mystérieuse et cache bien des secrets... Elle détient de nombreux pouvoirs mais pour quelle raison ? Dans quelle but les a t' elle ? Va t' elle les garder ?

**Note :** Dumbledore n'est pas mort, Voldemort est toujours là. Et pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mes histoires, je vais être gentille avec les Gryffondors ! Une 1ère pour moi !

Astoria a vécu la plus part des aventures à la place d' Hermione.

**Disclamer :** Tout à JK Rowling

**BONNE LECTURE**

**OoO**

**Chapitre 1**

**OoO  
**

**PDV HERMIONE**

- Hermione ? Ou étais tu ? S'inquiète maman.

- J'étais parti faire un tour.

- Tu n'as pas eu de... Problème ?

- Non maman, soupirais je. Je me contrôle, dis je las.

C'est vrai, il n'y a pas eu d'incident grave depuis plusieurs mois. J'arrive à garder le contrôle même si ce n'est pas forcement évident tous les jours, mais je veux aller à Poudlard avec ma sœur jumelle, notre séparation n'est pas facile à gérer comme si LES pouvoirs savaient qu'elle étaient loin et qu'ils voulaient la rejoindre. Mais je me bats contre ça, ce n'est pas le moment, trop tôt.

Comment je sais cela ? Je le sais, ou plutôt je le sens. ILS savent ce qu'on doit faire, je dois seulement être assez forte pour contenir tout cela et éviter la catastrophe.

J'avoue que parfois c'est dur mais je vis avec depuis le début donc j'ai appris à vivre avec. Heureusement que mes parents sont là pour m'aider. Papa n'est pas souvent là, son travail en tant que professeur à Poudlard l'occupe beaucoup, mais si j'ai besoin de lui, je sais qu'il sera là en quelques minutes. Comme ma maman qui veille beaucoup sur moi, je dirais même qu'elle me surprotège mais quelque part je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Une fois fois j'ai perdu le contrôle et la maison n'a pas tenu le choc, comme celle d'à coté... Enfin tout le quartier a subit les foudres des pouvoirs. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessé.

Cela s'est passé il y a plus d'un an et depuis elle me surprotège.

- Tu ne vas me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour toi ? Dit elle les poings sur les hanches, les lèvres pincés.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Laisse donc le regard meurtrier à papa, ça lui va beaucoup mieux !

Maman pouffe de rire.

- C'est vrai que ton père traumatise tous ses élèves.

- Je crois même qu' Astoria en a peur !

- Ma petite Astoria ? Peur de quelque chose ? Tu dois confondre !

- C'est sûr, quand on voit papa à la maison, on a du mal à l'imaginer méchant.

On se sourit complice.

- Tu es prête pour ta rentrée ?

- Oui ma petite maman adorée, _nous_ sommes prêt pour le changement.

- Bien, comment vont ils ?

- Tu ne veux pas aller les voir ? Ils ne te feront rien, tu le sais ?

- Oui je le sais bien, ils sont une partie de vous 4, enfin pour le moment, ils sont tous avec toi...

Je souris gênée. C'est vrai que c'est assez bizarre.

- Mais ils sont si gros... Imposant.

- C'est normal maman se sont des...

- Bonjour !

Maman et moi sursautons en entendant la voix. Maman est la 1ère à se reprendre.

- Oh, Mr le directeur, bonjour ! Nous ne vous avions pas entendu.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis Alina. Comment allez vous ?

- Bien je vous remercie. Voulez vous du thé ?

- Oui merci.

Le directeur vient s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face du canapé où maman et moi étions assise. Je sens le regard perçant du vieil homme sur moi.

- Essayer de lire dans ma tête n'est pas une très bonne idée prof.

- Pardon, dit il souriant et nullement désolé.

Je n'aime pas sentir son regard sur moi, au début je n'avais pas compris le sentiment qu' Astoria m'avait décrit mais maintenant je comprends son malaise.

Dommage, je ne suis pas ma sœur et je n'ai pas sa patience n'y sa gentillesse.

- Mettre ma fille de mauvaise humeur n'est pas une bonne idée Mr le directeur. Vous connaissez l'étendu de ses pouvoirs...

- Je concède que c'est impressionnant.

- Alors imaginez avec trois autres pouvoirs en elle, dit maman fière.

- Maman soufflais je

- Quoi c'est vrai !

- Toi, moi et Mr le directeur savons très bien que je ne peux pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs.

- Mais... boude t' elle. Tu sais que je suis fière de ma petite fille préféré !

- Ça fera plaisir à Astoria de savoir ça !

- Astoria est aussi ma préféré, s'offusque ma mère.

Le directeur et moi sourions amusé. Parfois je me demande comment papa et maman on fait pour s'entendre, ils sont si différent, elle est si joyeuse et ouverte, alors qu'il est d'une nature plus calme et distante. C'est peut être pour cela qu'ils sont si bien ensemble, ils se complètent.

Moi aussi je voudrais bien trouver quelqu'un comme ça, sur qui je peux compter, me reposer, me sentir bien avec lui, trouver quelqu'un qui me comprend.

Je vais peut être vite, je devrais me trouver un copain, m'amuser, flirter, jouer, profiter de ma jeunesse...

Pff, conneries ! Je n'ai pas le droit à tout ça. Si je veux que ma magie reste pure et sous contrôle bien je dois rester « pure » c'est à dire, pas trop de contact, pas de baiser et encore moins de relation sexuelle. Me plaindre ne serait pas juste pour ma sœur, elle qui côtoie des garçons. Elle m'a dit que parfois c'était dur et qu'elle avait des envies comme toutes ados normales surtout quand ses copines de chambres en parlent.

Le seul que nous avons le « droit » d'embrasser est celui qui nous ait destiné, mais comment savoir que c'est le bon ?

Soit disant la magie le reconnaitra. A bien y réfléchir c'est logique. Puis mes « amis » savent à qui ils appartiennent. Saphir sait qu'elle et moi sommes complémentaire. Rubis sait qu' Astoria est la partie manquante, par contre ma sœur ne le sait pas vu qu'elle n'a pas la totalité de ses pouvoirs et qu'elle ne connait pas Rubis...

- Miss ? M'appelle le directeur

- Oui pardon ?

Je reviens sur terre et sourit doucement.

- Êtes vous prête pour Poudlard ? Demande t' il sérieux. Je ne voudrais pas que mon château finisse écroulé, dit il plus joyeux.

Personnellement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle...

- Je veux aller à Poudlard, répondis je sérieuse. Je _dois_ aller à Poudlard.

Je fixe le directeur lui faisant bien comprendre ce qui doit être.

- Bien...

- Bien, répliquais je

- Tout vas bien se passer Mr le directeur ? Hermione est spéciale. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait d'incident, dit ma mère.

- Merci de ta confiance maman, grognais je

- Ce n'est pas pour toi ma chérie, c'est ces jeunes gens. Ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance.

- Rassurez vous Alina, nous allons prendre des dispositions pour cela. Hermione et Astoria auront des appartements privés vu leurs conditions.

- Et avec ce qui va se passer... rajoutais je

Bien sur je suis la seule à savoir quand et comment cela va se passer. Je n'ai pas envie de divulguer ces informations. C'est privé et les gens le seront bien assez tôt.

- Vous ne voulez rien révéler ?

- Non, grognais je. C'est assez chiant de savoir ce genre de chose, je n'ai pas envie que d'autres sachent _ ça._

- Sachez que si vous voulez en parler, il y aura quelqu'un pour vous écouter, insiste le directeur.

Je le fixe amusée.

- Ça vous énerve, n'est ce pas ? Le provoquais je

- Hermione ! S'offusque ma mère.

Mais je l'ignore.

- C'est quelque chose qui vous dépasse et en plus vous n''en avez aucun contrôle, cela ne doit pas être facile. N'est ce pas ?

- Vous êtes aussi brillante que votre sœur.

- Ne détournez pas la conversation, je vous pris.

Il réfléchi quelques secondes.

- Je vous le concède. Ne pas contrôler les choses n'est pas facile pour moi.

Je souris fière de moi.

- Vous êtes peut être puissante mais vous n'avez pas ma sagesse.

- N'y votre modestie...

- Bon, je suis sûr que votre joute verbale vous amuse beaucoup mais je n'ai pas envie de compter les points... nous coupe maman.

On sourit amusé.

- Avez vous réfléchi à ma requête ? Demande maman au directeur.

- Bien évidemment, Poudlard vous acceptera avec plaisir.

- Et ? Rajoute t' elle impatiente

- En tant que professeur de DCFM.

Maman se retient de sautiller partout. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle préfère mais elle n'aime pas rester inactive ce qu'elle a été obligé de faire à cause de moi. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me maitrise parfaitement. Ce qui est le cas.

- Et pour mes compagnons de voyage ? Demandais je

- Ils auront un espace privé aménagé pour eux et auront une zone de vol limité. Pourriez vous leur expliquez cela pour qu'il n'y ait pas de panique dans l'école.

Un intrusion se fait plus forte dans ma tête, un grognement y résonne. Dieu merci, personne ne se rend compte de son intrusion. Je pourrais paraitre bizarre auprès des autres.

- Mes amis ne sont pas idiots et comprendront mieux les limites que la plus part de vos élèves... Et les vexer n'est pas une bonne idée. Même le grand sorcier que vous êtes ne pourra rien faire contre eux 4. Puis nous sommes sensés vaincre ensemble, non ?

Il acquiesce.

- Bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, nous nous verrons à la rentrée.

Albus part rapidement.

- Comment papa va réagir ?

- Ton père va être très content pour mon poste, on va se voir plus souvent, dit elle rêveuse.

Même après toutes ses années, ils sont toujours aussi amoureux et passionnés. Si les élèves de Poudlard voyait leur professeur comme ça, ils feraient tous une crise cardiaque.

- Je te parlais de sa réputation qu' il aime conservé. Jouer au méchant l'amuse beaucoup.

- Ton père ne me posera pas de problème ma chérie.

- Maman ! Pitié ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce genre de chose !

Je me secoue la tête pour me sortir l'image de mes parents enlacés et nus... Horreur.

**OoO**

**A suivre... **

**Alors ce 1er chapitre ?**

**Mon petit cadeau de noël pour vous.  
**

**La suite ou pas la suite ?  
**

**XX  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos mises en alert, favoris et commentaires. **

**Je sais que le 1er chapitre est assez mystérieux et le 2ème l'est un peu moins. Mais quasiment toute l'histoire l'est mais promis vous aurez toutes vos réponses !**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Guest : **Merci pour ta review, ravie que tu aimes ma nouvelle histoire

**Emily-lbt** : Oui, je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule et comme tu l'as dit, j'ai tout fait exprès !

**Bonne Lecture**

**OoO**

**Chapitre 2**

**PDV ASTORIA**

- Vivement la fin des cours ! Soupirais je

Mes amis me regardent de travers.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas bien Astoria? Demande Ron

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Et bien... bafouille t' il. Tu aimes les cours et l'école. Tu es du genre à n'aimer que...

Plus il avance dans sa phrase, plus je vois rouge.

- Je de déconseille de finir ta phrase Ronald, grognais je

Ron dégluti avec difficulté en envoyant un regard paniqué à Harry qui lève les mains en l'air.

- Tu te débrouilles mec !

- Pff, pourquoi tu es toujours du coté d' Astoria ? Boude Ron.

La phrase de Ron fait tilt dans ma tête, d'habitude notre ami est au milieu mais généralement il suit Ron et pas moi. Depuis quelques temps il est souvent de mon coté. C'est bizarre. Bien que pour cette fois, Harry est au milieu.

- Tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul, tu te démerde mon pote !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, il n'y a que les bouquins qui plaisent à Astoria.

Sans qu'il ne le voit venir, le rouquin se prend une gifle magistrale qui lui fait tourner la tête avec la violence du coup.

- Crétin, grognais je entre mes dents avant de partir rapidement de la salle commune.

Avant de quitter la pièce j'entends leur conversation :

- Et voilà, elle disparait encore.

- Je me demande où elle va, rajoute Harry songeur.

- Un vrai mystère...

Et pour le moment, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sache où je me dirige. Se serait compliqué de leur expliqué que je vais dans les appartements de mon père qui nous donne des cours depuis 6 ans.

Je me demande encore comment nous avons fait pour garder le secret. Même les pensées dans tous les sens, je trouve le chemin. Après un coup d'œil dans le couloir je donne le mot de passe.

- Alina.

Le femme du tableau me sourit et me laisse entrer. J'entends papa parler avec quelqu'un. Bizarre, la voix ne me dit pas grand chose.

J'avance vers le salon sans me faire voir. Malfoy ? Une fois mon choc passé, je me rappelle que papa est son parrain. Rapidement après avoir accepté d'être son parrain, papa a arrêté d'être un espion, maman allait bientôt accoucher et il ne voulait pas mener une double vie et nous mettre deux fois plus en danger. Papa nous a dit que Malfoy fils l'avait rejoint bien qu'il soit plus discret dans ses choix. Personnellement je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il est si hautain et imbu de lui même. Je concède qu'il a pour lui d'être beau mais cela ne fait pas tout. Puis je les préfère avec les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts...

Ok... Stop, penser à mon meilleur ami de cette façon n'est pas correct. Je ne peux pas. Mais si j'avais pu...

- Miss Granger, vous êtes pile à l'heure, grogne le professeur. Mr Malfoy nous nous verrons plus tard.

Papa serre gentiment l'épaule de Malfoy avant qu'il se dirige vers la sortie. Bien sûr il m'ignore, je crois que je préfère ça aux insultes auquel j'avais droit étant plus jeune. Je pense que papa a du y être pour quelque chose. Malfoy semble écouter papa, comme s'il n'avait de respect que pour lui.

J'attends que le tableau soit complètement clos pour aller me blottir dans les bras de mon papa adoré.

- Qui a t' il ma puce ?

- Ron est crétin, dis je sans bouger.

- Parce que tu ne le savais pas encore ? Demande t' il joueur.

- Il n'est pas très intelligent mais il est gentil.

- Pas tant que ça, si ma petite fille vient me voir les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne réponds rien et serre ma prise sur la taille de mon papa qui ma caresse doucement les cheveux.

- Tu veux que je le colle pendant une semaine ?

Je rigole doucement.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi ma petite Astoria.

Papa m'embrasse sur le dessus de la tête. Comme souvent je passe la soirée dans la 2ème chambre de son appartement.

**OoO**

- Pour votre dernier cours de potion, j'attends de vous de l'excellence.

Ron et Harry soupirent, défaitistes. Les instructions apparaissent sur le tableau.

- Évitez de bruler vos camarades, Mr Weasley, cela serait dommage, dit il d'un ton doucereux.

Je me retiens de sourire, papa restera le même quoi qu'il arrive. Et traumatiser les élèves est son jeu préféré surtout quand ils embêtent sa petite fille chérie.

Suivre ses cours est assez compliqué vu que je connais mon papa aimant. Quand je le vois en horrible chauve souris des cachots, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est rire.

Je commence rapidement ma potion pour ne pas faire de bêtise. En cette fin d'année je suis assez distraite, entre ma sœur - dont personne ne connait l'existence - qui me manque, comme maman, Harry qui est de plus en plus dans ma tête et les cours de papa que je suis sensé ne pas aimer. Souvent je me demande comment réagirait mes amis s'ils apprenaient. En tout cas je vais savourer ces deux mois avec ma famille pour mieux repartir vers une dernière année seule sans ma jumelle.

Finalement le cour se passe bien, sauf pour Ron qui n'a pas arrêté de recevoir des piques du professeur. Bien sûr en sortant Ron peste contre mon papa.

- Non mais quel vieux con ! Cet espèce de vieille chauve souris des cachots. Il faudrait qu'il se trouve une femme ! Enfin faut qu'il en trouve une qui veuille de lui !

- RON. Ça suffit.

C'est plus que je ne peux en entendre.

- Quoi ? Ah oui c'est vrai, grogne t' il, il ne faut pas s'en prendre aux professeurs et bla bla bla...

Ma main va pour partir sur sa joue mais Harry s'interpose entre nous deux et tire son ami loin de ma portée. Harry me jette un coup d' œil.

- Euh... On va... Aux toilettes !

- Bien, dis je peu convaincu.

Je les regarde partir, mi amusée, mi attristée.

- Et c'est lui qui doit nous sauver? Grogne Malfoy d'une voix trainante. On est mal barré.

- Et bien aide le, toi qui est si parfait ! Répondis je sur le même ton que lui avant de tourner les talons vers mon prochain cour.

**OoO**

- Astoria, va aux toilettes si tu as envie ! S'énerve Ginny.

Ginny, mon amie fille, enfin disons une copine. Je n'arrive pas à la cerner, elle est sage en cours mais à coté de ça, elle peut devenir une vraie peste quand on marche sur ses plates bandes. J'entends par là les garçons et bien sûr Harry. Je crois qu'elle aime qu'on la regarde mais à coté de ça elle n'est pas méchante.

- Je te remercie de te soucier de ma vessie, tout va bien, dis je polie.

Elle ne me répond pas et retourne à sa conversation avec Harry qui ne semble pas captiver par la rousse.

Comme à chaque retour à la maison, je me dépêche de sortir, mais je ne suis pas assez rapide, les tentacules de Madame Weasley m'attrape pour un câlin.

- Ma petite Astoria, toujours aussi belle.

- Merci madame.

- Oh appelle moi Molly, tu le sais ! Dit elle en me pinçant la joie.

Doucement je me recule pour ne pas la vexer. Même si je la trouve trop maternelle, elle reste gentille.

- Tu sais que tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux ma petite chérie.

- Oui madame, mais je vais passer du temps avec ma famille.

- Et ta famille, quand allons nous la voir ? Demande Ron.

Cette question revient souvient, et à chaque fois, je trouve une excuse la plus proche de la vérité.

- Mes parents aiment bien rester tranquille pendant les vacances vu que papa travaille loin et sortir n'est pas ce qu'ils préfèrent.

Ce qui est totalement vrai.

- Dans quoi travaille t' il déjà ?

- Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller, mes parents m'attendent de l'autre coté.

J'embrasse rapidement mes amis avant de traverser la barrière. Une fois ma mère repérée, je me jette dans ses bras. Maman ne perd pas de temps et m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Tu m'as manqué ma petite fille.

- Toi aussi ! Papa n'est pas avec toi ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Pour une élève douée, tu n'as pas réfléchir sur ce coup là !

- Et ! M'offusquais je

- Ton père nous attend dans la voiture.

Nous allons partir quand la famille pot de colle nous rejoint.

- Astoria, vous n'êtes pas encore parti ? Demande Ron.

Cela vaut il la peine de que je réponde ?

- Oh bonjour, vous devez être la mère d' Astoria, je suis Molly Weasley.

- Bonjour madame répond poliment maman.

- Ta mère est canon, me murmure Ron à l'oreille.

- Et mon père va te botter les fesses s'il apprend ça, me moquais je gentiment.

Ron a la décence de rougir. Harry reste en retrait.

- Vous devez être Harry Potter, demande maman.

Pourquoi je sens mes joues chauffer ? Harry gesticule gêné d' être reconnu comme étant l'élu sauf qu'il est plus...

- L'ami de ma fille, sourit elle gentiment. Et vous êtes Ron Weasley.

- Oui... Madame, rougit Ron.

Maman retient un sourire joueur.

- Papa va s'impatienter.

- Oh oui, tu as raison ma chérie, allons y. Mr, madame, se fut un plaisir.

Nous partons rapidement.

- Sa mère a des allures d' aristocrates, commente Madame Weasley.

Maman et moi nous regardons, stressées. Les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça. Pas tout de suite. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons afficher notre famille au grand jour. Mais j'aimerai que l'on se comporte normalement. Sauf que nous ne pouvons pas, ça métrait Hermione en danger. Je sais pour ces pouvoirs. C'est vrai qu'il y a une grosse part de mystère dans sa vie, pourtant je sens que ça va changer...

**0o0**

**A suivre...**

**Alors, ils sont pas mignons mes Gryffondors ?  
**

**Pour celle qui lisent mes autres histoires, je promets que cette fois, je serais gentille avec eux !  
**

**xoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses : **

**katie1612 : **Merci !

**Alysson** : Et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite !

Dans ce chapitre, quelques mystères seront résolus !

**OoO**

**Chapitre 3**

**Les voix dans la tête d' Hermione seront marqué par « contrairement aux textes normaux qui commenceront avec - **

**PDV HERMIONE**

15 jours que les vacances on commencé et nous n'avons toujours rien dit à Astoria pour la rentrée. Je n'aime lui cacher une chose aussi grosse, en dehors des pouvoirs mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. J'avoue avoir été soulagée quand nous lui avons annoncé.

« Tu te tortures pour rien...

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, répliquais je doucement.

« N'oublie pas que je suis dans ta tête Mia.

« Je sais ma Saphir, mais tu sais que les réactions d' Astoria par rapport à nos pouvoirs m'inquiète. J'ai peur qu'elle soit fâché contre moi de lui avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi gros. Nous nous sommes toujours tout dit.

« Ta sœur ne peut pas rester en colère contre toi, comme Rubis et moi.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je caresse l'encolure de ma Saphir qui grogne gentiment avant de battre des ailes plus fort et nous faire voler plus haut.

« Autant je n'aime pas les balais mais voler sur ton dos est un vrai bonheur. Je me sens libre de toutes contraintes, il n'y a que moi, une ado normale sans soucis.

« Dit la fille qui parle à son dragon et qui contrôle le pouvoir de sa sœur et leurs moitiés... Oh j'oubliai, elle a sous son contrôle 4 dragons !

- Te moque pas ! Dis je à voix haute en la frappant.

Saphir secoue la tête de gauche à droite avant de partir en piquet vers le sol. Je m'accroche au coup de mon dragon, un hurlement sort de ma gorge, j'ai peur sans avoir peur, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en elle.

« Avoue que tu as eu peur ! Se moque t' elle

« La vitesse ne me rassure pas...

« Tu es de mauvaise fois ma petite Hermione ! Tu as peur de moi.

« Ah ouais ? Provoquais je

« Ouais petite humaine.

Très bien, nous allons jouer, j'espère juste que les parents ne vont pas voir ce que je vais faire. Je me mets debout sur le dos de mon dragon et saute. Nous sommes à plus 50 mètres du sol mais j'ai confiance en elle et aux pouvoirs qui m'appartiennent. Je peux aussi utiliser ceux des autres, je les contrôle.

Pendant ma descente je ferme les yeux. D'un sort, je fais venir le vent pour ralentir ma chute. J'entends vaguement Saphir grogner méchamment, j'ouvre mes yeux et vois mon dragon sous moi qui me récupère sur son dos à quelques mètres du sol.

« Tu es folle, dit elle joyeuse.

« Je m'amuse un peu !

- HERMIONE ROGUE !

« Oups !

Saphir vient se poser devant mon père qui a les bras croisés et son regard de tueur.

« Tu crois qu'il nous a vu ?

Je glisse le long du corps de mon dragon. Son dos est à 2 mètres, elle fait 7 mètres de long et autant d' envergure, les ailes dépliées.

- Oui papa ? Demandais je avec une moue de petite fille sage.

- Ça fait une demi heure que nous t'attendons pour déjeuner !

- Désolée, dis je soulagée.

« A plus tard, dis je à Saphir.

Nous rentrons dans la maison.

- Tes pouvoirs sont sous contrôle ? Me demande papa.

- Tu m'as vu ? Grimaçais je

- J'ai toujours un œil sur vous deux.

- Je vais être puni ?

- Non, tu dois t'entrainer avec tes pouvoirs et les garder calme.

- Ils le sont, j'arrive à m'en servir sans passer au moins une heure à me concentrer pour au final avoir mal à la tête. Tu vois, je suis normale.

Je tourne sur moi même.

- C'est bien. Quand tu seras à Poudlard, il faudra que l'on s'entraine.

- Avec Astoria ?

- Oui, quand tu auras donné à ta sœur ses pouvoirs.

- Bien, dis je contente. Quand est ce qu'on lui dit que je vais à Poudlard ?

Papa grimace.

- Tu n'es pas content pour moi ? Demandais je triste.

- Ne dit pas d'ânerie ! Grogne t' il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors pourq...

- Je n'aime pas que ta mère reste seule dans cette maison, dit il bourru.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Ravie que mon malheur te fasse rire, jeune fille.

Toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres j'embrasse papa sur la joue avant de courir dans la salle à manger pour m'installer rapidement.

- Ah papa ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, me moquais je alors qu'il arrive quelques secondes après moi. J'ai faim moi !

Astoria pouffe de rire, maman secoue la tête, dépité de ma bêtise. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je déborde de joie quand la famille est réuni. Le tout est de garder le contrôle. Un petit tour dans ma tête pour m'assurer que tout est en place.

- Salle gosse, grogne papa en s'asseyant à coté de sa femme, en face de ma sœur.

- Tu oses comparer ma sœur à tes cornichons d' élèves ? S'offusque Astoria.

Astoria à les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis déçu...

Maman se met à rire.

- Manipulatrice comme son père, sourit maman.

- Et fière d'être à Gryffondor, me moquais je

- Je suis moins manipulatrice et flippante qu' Hermione, s'offusque gentiment Astoria.

Je tire la langue à ma sœur qui me le rend bien.

- Vous avez quelles âges jeunes filles ?

- Et toi ? Parce que Alzheimer te prend bien tôt,.. se moque Astoria.

- Toi qui te plaint d' avoir souffert pour nous mettre au monde ! Rajoutais je

- Oh oui, 14 longues heures, rajoute ma sœur tragique

- A souffrir le martyr...

- Afin de nous donner la vie...

- Nous enfant indigne...

- Qui avons déformé son superbe corps, me moquais je

Après un coup d' œil à ma jumelle, nous rigolons comme deux idiotes.

- Mon dieu, comment vais je les supporter toutes deux à Poudlard... Dit maman sans réfléchir.

Bien sûr, à ses mots, toute la famille reste silencieuse. Papa se reprend le premier.

- Qu' as tu dit ? Demande t' il d'une voix blanche.

- Je... Euh...

- Alina... grogne papa.

- Qui veut du dessert ?

- Maman, il serait temps de leur dire, tu ne crois pas ?

- Nous dire quoi ? Grogne papa.

- Pas sûr ce ton Severus Rogue ! Réplique maman.

Astoria et moi comptons les points silencieusement. Et Comme à chaque fois c'est maman qui va gagner. Papa ne veut pas dormir dans une des chambre d'amis...

- Alina, ma raison de vivre... minaude papa.

Maman gagne la bataille mais cède sous le regard charmeur de papa. Elle lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser.

Astoria et moi détournons les yeux.

- Je suis contente que nos parents s'aiment toujours autant, mais je suis gênée... grimace Astoria.

- Toi et moi ne sommes pas jumelle pour rien.

Après quelques minutes de câlins, les choses sérieuses reviennent. Maman leur explique pour son poste et ma venue à Poudlard. Astoria, heureuse me saute dans les bras nous faisant tomber toutes les deux au sol. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me brisant les tympans.

- C'est trop bien, hurle t' elle. Poudlard va être super avec toi.

- Et ta mère tu t'en fiches !

- Tu vas être prof, ça c'est carrément moins cool, après papa, maintenant toi.

Maman devient triste.

- Mais je suis contente que tu sois heureuse, se rattrape Astoria.

- Ouais, tu vas travailler, c'est super, aidais je ma sœur.

- Et vous allez en baver jeunes filles, parce que vous n'aurez droit à aucun traitement de faveur. Clair ?

- Oui professeur, me moquais je

Papa et maman sourit devant mon air farouche mais bien sur ils re deviennent sérieux. Je sens que cette conversation va être pour moi. Après tout, Astoria va à Poudlard depuis ses 11 ans et elle est normale, en fin pour le moment. Ma sœur n'est pas une bombe à retardement comme moi. Une simple perte de contrôle et Boum, je fais exploser tout ce qui m'entoure.

La magie a certain avantage mais une grande concentration de celle ci peut mal tourner si elle n'est contrôler et mal utiliser, un peu comme face de serpent le fait. Il a emmagasiné une grande force magique et l' utilise mal. Il en devient trop dépendant, son cerveau ne peut gérer autant de puissance. Ce qui est dommage pour nous, c'est que sa magie fait de gros dégât mais pas sur lui.

Notre magie ne peut nous faire mal.

C'est pour ça que je ne suis quasiment jamais sortie de la maison. Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne j'ai les pouvoirs qui pourront vaincre l'autre fou. Au début j'étais très instable, mon corps était petit donc mes démolissions l'étaient aussi. Papa et maman avaient mis un bouclier autour de moi, rien ne devait me contrarier, sinon j'explosais. Astoria arrivait à me calmer. On a compris plus tard - quand j'ai réussi à canaliser les pouvoirs - que certains étaient à ma sœur et qu'en sa présence ils étaient apaisés.

Pour compliquer le tout, quand j'ai eu 5 ans, 4 bébés dragons sont arrivés dans le jardin. Je ne me souviens pas de cela, mais papa et maman m'ont raconté que naturellement je suis allée vers eux. J'ai fais connaissance avec chacun d'eux mais on voyait bien que j'étais plus attachée à l'une d'elle. Saphir ma dragonne. Il y aussi Rubis, Onyx et Quartz. Une quatre femelle et deux mâles. Ils sont chacun une partie de nous ou de notre esprit, je ne sais pas trop. Nous avons mis quelques temps avant de parler par la pensée. Cela n'arrivait pas tout le temps, en fait c'est devenu stable quand j'ai complètement maitrisé les pouvoirs. Depuis nous sommes vraiment complémentaires.

Ils m'arrivent de parler aux autres dragons mais c'est rare, surtout avec Onyx, on dirait qu'il me boude. Je vois aussi qu'il est souvent à part même si Saphir essaye d'aller le voir. Il la tolère plus que les autres.

Parfois, je le force à me parler. Il me répond, souvent en grognant. Son caractère m'amuse, on dirait un chaton qui se met en colère. Un jour, il était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, je l'ai attrapé par le cou et lui fait un gros câlin. Il n'arrêtait pas de grogner mais il ne bougeait plus et osait à peine respirer. J'ai su à partir de ce jour là qu' il était comme les autres, seulement moins sociable. J'avoue qu' après Saphir il est mon préféré.

- Hermione, tu nous écoutes ?

- Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées, souris je doucement.

- Tout va bien ? s' inquiète maman.

Mes parents et leur surprotection. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'ai quelque fois provoquer des situations assez complexe avec les pouvoirs et souvent, je n'ai rien fait, ne maitrisant pas grand chose. Papa et maman ont souvent sauvé mes fesses et celle des autres.

- Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas.

- Je ne peux faire autrement, réplique t' elle.

Je grimace. J'aurai voulu être normale et vivre comme tout le monde, que mes parents ne s'inquiètent pas autant pour moi et Astoria m'a confié qu'être différent n'est peut être pas facile mais au moins on se démarque des autres.

Éternel insatisfaction humaine.

- Si jamais tu as des soucis avec tes pouvoirs ou avec les autres, tu dois rapidement nous prévenir et ne pas laisser les choses s'envenimer, m'explique gentiment papa.

Ordre que je n'ai absolument pas le droit de désobéir.

- Les professeurs seront au courant de ta condition particulière.

- Pardon ? M'offusquais je assez violemment.

- Pas sur ce ton jeune fille, me gronde mon père.

Astoria me prend la main.

- Pardon mais je suis d'accord avec Mia, je croyais que peu de personne ne devait être au courant pour les pouvoirs ? Et plus de personnes seront au courant plus il y a de risques que cela reviennent aux oreilles de vous savez qui.

Papa et maman se regardent en souriant. On a loupé un truc ?

- Ils ne seront _rien_ pour les pouvoirs, ils auront juste pour consigne de te laisser sortir de cours si le besoin s'en fait sentir et par la suite, Astoria aura le même traitement. Ils sauront que te mettre en colère n'est pas une option à prendre.

- Bien.

Ma sœur et moi avons parlé ensemble.

- Tu ne dois prendre aucun risque Hermione, insiste mon père.

- Oui, dis le moins agacé possible.

Je comprends pourquoi ils font cela mais je ne suis pas sénile, j'ai compris.

- C'est très important, coupe Astoria moqueuse. Je crois qu'elle a saisi le principe.

- Merci, murmurais je à ma sœur qui m'embrasse sur la joue.

- De rien, sourit elle.

Nous parlons encore de quelques petites choses concernant Poudlard puis nous partons nous coucher.

**OoO**

**A suivre !**

**Alors cette suite, ai je perdu quelqu'un en route ?**

**Si jamais cela vous intéresse, je corrige une histoire qui est un CrossOver avec Hermione et Jasper, elle s' appelle EVERGREEN le lien est sur mon profil **

**bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**PDV ASTORIA**

Je suis tellement excitée que je n'arrive pas m'endormir. J'ai toujours voulu qu' Hermione vienne à Poudlard avec moi et_ la _ça va enfin se réaliser. Je n'arrive pas à décrire dans quel état d' excitation je suis. Je sais que tout ne vas pas être rose mais rien que sa présence me suffit. Ma sœur et moi sommes tellement complémentaire que nous souffrons de la distance.

Le point négatif parce qu'il y en a toujours, je vais devoir expliquer à mes amis pourquoi je leur ai menti pendant 6 ans. Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir leur dire. Au font de moi j'espère que le pouvoir de ma moitié est l'un de mes amis et pas un parfait inconnu. Si seulement ça pouvait être Harry... Ainsi je n'aurais plus de secret pour lui mais la je rêve éveillée. Il est le survivant, on ne va pas en plus lui rajouter des pouvoirs qu'il va avoir du mal à contrôler.

En tout cas, Hermione veut garder son nom de famille, j'avoue vouloir le reprendre. Celui de maman était parfait pour cacher Hermione mais elle va se montrer au grand jour, donc plus besoin de se cacher. J'avoue être excitée à l'idée que tout le monde sache que je suis la fille de Severus Rogue. On va bien rigoler avec Hermione, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Ron quand il va savoir ça, par contre j'appréhende plus celle d' Harry. M'en voudra t' il ? Il y a de forte chance il est plus rancunié.

Génial, maintenant je suis stressée. Je ne veux pas perdre mon ami et celui dont... Non, je ne dois pas penser à cela, c'est trop douloureux de savoir que je ne suis que son ami.

Hermione va pouvoir m'aider à surmonter ma vie d'adolescente normale. Et lui cracher au visage qu' elle est différente et moi non, sûrement pas !

- Rrrr !

Sachant que je ne vais pas m'endormir, je décide d'aller voir ma sœur qui doit dormir. Les pouvoirs la fatigue même si elle ne dit rien mais je connais ma Mia.

Doucement je pousse la porte de sa chambre. Ma sœur a les yeux ouvert.

- Viens, murmure t' elle en soulevant ses couvertures.

Je me précipite dans le lit de ma sœur ce qui nous fait pouffer de rire. On se met face à face, nos mains accrochées.

- J'ai peur, lui confiais je

- Moi aussi mais je sais qu'avec toi, tout ira bien.

- Tu crois ? Demandais je d'une petite voix.

- Oui, dit elle sur d'elle. Je le sens au fond de moi.

Un léger sourire apparait sur mon visage, Mia a toujours su trouver les mots pour me rassurer. A ce demander ce que je fais à Gryffondor ? En tout cas, il y a de forte de chance qu'elle y soit. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se plaindre de quoi que se soit, elle encaisse tout sans broncher.

La caresse sur mon visage me ramène avec elle.

- De quoi as tu peur ? Me demande t' elle.

- De rien, dis je farouche.

Ma sœur pouffe de rire.

- Bonne Gryffondor mais piètre menteuse.

- C'est vrai que personne n'a ton pareil pour cacher des choses...

- Merci ! Dit elle fière.

Peut être que Serpentard lui irait mieux finalement.

- Alors ?

Je soupire ne voulant pas me lancer. Son regard sur moi me gêne, je n'aime pas me plaindre alors qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie facile. Pour ne soustraire à son regard, je me met sur le dos, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

- Astoria ?

- J'ai l'impression que mes problèmes sont futiles comparé aux tiens...

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, puis je vis par procuration ! Alors raconte.

Mes lèvres restent closes.

- C'est à cause d'un garçon ?

Je fais oui de la tête.

- Un de tes amis ?

- Oui, c'est Harry, dis je d'une petite voix.

- Le garçon qui te plait ?

- Oui.

Ma sœur est la seule à savoir les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Harry. Papa et maman ne sont pas au courant, ils deviendraient fou et seraient capable de me retirer de Poudlard. Et oui, même si je suis normale, je ne le suis pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser un garçon ou faire autre chose, soit disant pour rester pure.

Si jamais cela devait arriver et bien... je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passerait même ça pourrait être problématique et retarder les choses qui doivent se passer dans peu de temps.

- Tu as peur de sa réaction ?

- J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille de lui avoir cacher la vérité sur toi et ma famille. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi, c'est un de mes amis les plus précieux, on se comprend, il est si... Parfait. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si jamais il décidait de ne plus me parler.

- Si il est comme tu dis, ton ami, il comprendra. Puis s'il décide d'être un parfait un crétin, on le coincera et je lui expliquerais tout.

- Tout ? M'étonnais je

- Tout, affirme t' elle.

- Et si ce n'est pas _lui _?

- Il est ton ami et le survivant, si ce n'est pas _lui_ et bien, il pourra toujours nous aider.

- Si malgré cela il m'en veut ? S'il ne veut plus me parler ?

Mia réfléchi quelques secondes.

- C'est qu'il ne sera pas digne de toi et de ce que tu pourras lui apporter en tant qu'amie.

Une larme coule.

- Pourquoi l'imaginer me détestant est insupportable ?

- Parce que tu l'aimes.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est plus profond que ça. Comme si c'est improbable. Tu crois que c'est lui ? Demandais je pleine d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas Astoria, il faut que je le vois pour cela et encore, rien n'est moins sûr. On sera fixée lorsque tu auras tes pouvoirs. Ils te guideront à ta moitié.

- Ok.

L'espoir persiste en moi.

- Et... commence ma sœur.

- Oui ?

- N'oublie pas que ton âme sœur sera là pour toi. Et selon les légendes il n'y aura que lui, vous vous complèterez parfaitement, du coup tu oublies l'autre s'il y en a eu un.

- Tu veux dire que lorsque j'aurai mes pouvoirs, je vais effacer mes sentiments pour Harry ?

- Non, non, je dis juste que ta moitié va te rendre heureuse et que par conséquent...

- L'autre n'a plus d'intérêt.

- Ce n'est que notre condition humaine, rajoute t' elle.

Je soupire soulagée.

- Je préfère.

- Pourquoi ? Demande t' elle

- Je l'aurai eu mauvaise si c'était du à la magie.

- Oh.

- Tu ne comprends pas ?

- Pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais aimé personne, alors j'ai du mal à saisir. Au final le résultat est le même.

- Tu as raison mais être forcée d'oublier quelqu'un es cruel surtout quand tu en es consciente.

- Je vois...

Elle ne peut pas saisir la profondeur des sentiments amoureux.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont tous les deux à Poudlard ?

- Oui, affirment t' elle.

- Comment en être sur ?

- Les dragons, ils ne savent, comme Rubis sait où tu te trouves mais toi tu ne le sais pas.

- Tu sais qui ils sont ?

- Non Astoria, je le l'ai déjà dit. Il faut que je les vois pour que les dragons le sachent, qu'ils mettent un visage sur le lien qu'il y a entre vous.

Hermione m'a déjà expliqué tout cela mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui redemander régulièrement, au cas ou quelque chose changerait.

- Bonne nuit, dit elle endormie.

- Bonne nuit grande sœur.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Seulement de quelques minutes, souffle d'elle avant de dormir.

Je le blotti contre ma sœur et m'endort à mon tour.

**0o0**

- Ne sont elles pas adorable ?

- Bien sûr, se sont nos filles, dit maman fière.

Papa doit surement embrasser maman. Mes yeux clos ne me permettent pas de voir. Mia est aussi réveillée, sa main a doucement pressé la mienne quand la porte de sa chambre s'est ouverte. Depuis notre discussion, je dors dans la chambre de Mia. Elle m'a dit qu'elle dormait mieux avec moi à ses cotés. Cela l'apaise.

- Faut il vraiment les réveiller ? Demande papa

- Tu veux qu'elles manquent le train ?

- Non, mais elles sont si paisible, je ne veux pas les ramener à la dure réalité.

- Il le faut mon chéri. Elles doivent accomplir leurs destins.

- Et trouver ceux qui vont leur voler leur pureté, grogne papa mécontent.

Maman pouffe de rire et frappe surement papa.

- Une fois toute cette guerre fini, elles seront heureuse. C'est tout ce qui compte, dit maman.

- Tu as raison, comme toujours.

- Allons les réveiller.

- Et en douceur, pas tes réveils qui les mets de mauvaise humeur pour la journée.

- Aller ! Boude maman.

- Pas la peine de vous battre, on est réveillée, grogne Hermione

J'ouvre les yeux et souris aux parents.

- Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui on va à Poudlard. Je vais revoir mes amis et cette fois Mia vient avec moi. En fait toute la famille y va et ça me met de bonne humeur pour plusieurs semaines ! Même les Serpentards ne me feront pas changer d'humeur.

- Aller debout ! Dis je en sautant du lit.

Joueuse, je lui tape gentiment le bras ce qui fait grogner ma sœur. Elle se cache sous son oreiller.

- Lève toi Hermione, sinon tu vas louper le train ! Se moque maman.

- Louper le train ?Vous rigolez ? Avec deux prof ? Il va neiger au Sahara avant que ça arrive.

Bien sur elle replonge la tête dans son oreiller dans le but de gagner quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires.

- Debut Hermione Rogue, ordonne maman, si non je te lève à ma façon !

- Mais, boude Hermione, j'irai sur Saphir.

- Hors de question jeune fille. Je veux voir mes deux filles monter dans le Poudlard Express pour leur dernière année.

Hermione relève la tête et hausse un sourcil.

- Bon ta première année et ne joue pas sur les mots !

- Je n'ai rien dit s'offusque ma sœur.

- N'essaye pas, je te connais !

Hermione lui tire la langue et maman consent à nous laisser nous préparer. Papa a déjà abandonné, il est surement parti finir de préparer ses affaires.

Ma sœur m'embrasse sur la joue avant de sortir à son tour.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors, il y a toujours du monde qui me lit ?**

**Un petit avis ?**

**bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

******C'est mon anniversaire alors je vous publie le chapitre avec un jour d'avance !**

**Réponse :**

**Sid **: Merci pour ta review. Désolée mais les chapitres resterons de cette longueur. Je préfère poster régulièrement et mettre des chapitres plus court et les faire plus long n'est pas gérable dans mon emploi du temps, nous avons tous une vie. J'espère que tu continueras quand même à lire mon histoire.

**Love.H.D** : Coucou, merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait énormément plaisir ton engouement pour ma fiction, je suis flattée. J'essaye à chaque nouvelle fiction de faire le plus originale possible. Quand j'écris, je me mets à la place des personnages pour mieux décrire ce qui doit être ressenti et vu. En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et mon style d'écriture. Toutes tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. Alors merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 5**

**PDV HERMIONE**

Une fois réveillée, j'essaye de ne pas montrer le stress qui monte en moi. Apparemment ça à marcher vu que personne me regarde de travers.

J' enfile mon uniforme pour ne pas avoir à me changer. Ma valise est prête depuis hier pour que je puisse mettre mon cerveau en stand-by pour la journée qui va être riche en émotion. Les dragons vont voler à haute altitude au dessus du train.

Je ne sais pas si Astoria veut passer du temps avec ses amis sans moi, je ne sais pas si je veux passer du temps avec eux.

C'est la première fois que je vais me retrouver entourer d'autant de monde, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir les pouvoirs sous contrôle. Es ce que je vais tout simplement les supporter ou les apprécier ? J'aime le calme. Ma famille me connait et sait comment me gérer pour que je reste sous contrôle. Je gère les pouvoirs à la maison mais à Poudlard ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

De toute façon peut importe les questions que je peux me poser ne changerons rien, je _dois_ aller à Poudlard. Les pouvoirs me poussent à y aller. Là bas il y a les détenteurs des pouvoirs et ils doivent obtenir ce qui leur est du pour qu' ils apprennent à les maitriser afin de battre à nous quatre, le mal incarné.

- Hermione ?

Je sursaute et me retourne vers mon père.

- Ça va ?

- Oui oui.

- Hermione soupire papa. Tu n'as pas hérité de mon don pour mentir.

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse. Papa vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je cache mon visage contre son torse puissant.

- Tout va bien se passer Hermione. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et des cornichons j'en ai vu...

A travers mes sanglots, je souris.

- Tu crois, demandais je d'une petite voix.

- J'en suis sûr, affirme papa. Et au fond de toi, tu le sais.

« Ton père a raison, ai confiance en toi Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas si facile, je ne veux pas déclencher de catastrophe.

« Petite sotte !

Voilà que je me fais tirer les oreilles par mon dragon.

« Je t'entends toujours petite humaine.

« Êtes vous prêt ?

« Bien évidement.

Je vois très bien mon dragon rouler des yeux. La connexion est rompu.

- Prépare toi, nous partons dans 5 minutes.

- Bien.

Je me tourne vers mon miroir et m'admire dans mon uniforme.

- Oh Hermione ?

- Oui papa ?

- N'oublie que nous sommes tous là pour toi.

Je fais un signe de la tête accompagné par un petit sourire.

Mentalement je refais la liste de mes affaires avant de rejoindre la famille.

Nous transplanons pour la gare.

- Comment faisons nous ?

- C'est toi qui décide Hermione.

- Il serait plus judicieux que vous allier à Poudlard pendant qu' Astoria et moi prendrons le train. L'annonce dans la grande salle suffira. Puis comme ça, Astoria pourra passer du temps avec ses amis avant que tout change.

Ma sœur me prend la main et la serre me remerciant.

- Bien, nous vous voyons plus tard et si tu as un soucis Hermione, tu nous préviens de suite. Ne laisse pas les choses prendre trop d'ampleur.

- Tu es sensé rassuré ta fille, pas la stresser !

Papa réprimande maman.

- Pardon ma chérie, j'ai confiance en toi, tu le sais ?

- Oui maman, dis je d'une petite voix.

Astoria me tient toujours la main pour passer la barrière.

Le bruit sur le quai nous arrivent dans les oreilles, c'est assourdissant.

- Ça va ?

- Euh... Oui, répondis je après avoir analyser ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Astoria rigole doucement.

- Allons chercher mes amis.

Astoria commence à avancer mais je l'arrête.

- Je vais plus tôt aller dans le train.

- Oh, tu ne veux pas voir mes amis ?

- Ce n'est pas ça mais toute cette foule me met mal à l'aise.

Je me tortille sur place. Les gens ne nous prêtent pas encore attention mais ça ne devrait pas tarder et si à ce moment je pouvais me trouver une cachette, cela m'arrangerait.

- Je comprends, tu n'as pas à être gênée, c'est normal.

Astoria m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui petite sœur, va profiter.

- Seulement de quelques minutes.

Je caresse la joue de ma sœur.

- Bien... Bon j'y vais alors.

Nous nous séparons, je pars le plus rapidement possible dans le train. Je fixe le sol ne voulant pas croiser les regards curieux des élèves et parents qui m'ont vu.

En tout cas, même si mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure, les pouvoirs sont au calme dans ma tête ce qui me soulage.

Je me trouve rapidement un compartiment libre. D'un geste habile de la main, la valise monte toute seule sur le portant. Une fois installé, je regarde tout le monde dehors qui s'agite. Inconsciemment je cherche celui qui pourrait être ma moitié mais je ne la trouve pas.

C'est peut être mieux ainsi, j'ai suffisamment de chose à gérer pour aujourd'hui.

En tout cas je trouve ma sœur qui discute avec ses amis. Il y a deux rouquins, un garçon et une fille, qui regarde tour à tour Astoria et l'autre, le dernier garçon du groupe qui à les cheveux noirs qui sourit un peu bêtement en regardant ma sœur.

Es ce que l'on a cette tête quand on est amoureux ?

Ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu' Astoria ne sera pas déçu quand elle recevra ses pouvoirs et ceux de sa moitié. Je sens qu'une partie des pouvoirs s'agite mais j'arrive à les mettre facilement sous contrôle. C'est les premiers que j'ai réussi à calmer, ils sont les plus éloigné de moi. Je n'ai pas de lien direct avec lui c'est pour ça que j'arrive à maitriser la situation.

J'entends des bruits dans le couloir, les élèves montent tous dans le train. Une voix sort du lot, elle n'a rien de particulier pourtant elle raisonne dans mon corps et dans ma tête. Le temps que je tourne les yeux, la personne est déjà passé.

Je ferme les yeux dans le but de contrôler la tornade qui tourne dans ma tête. Mes mains se ferment en poings faisant trembler les muscles de mes bras. Tout mon corps est contracté prêt à exploser.

« Qui est ce ?

Une voix masculine résonne dans mes entrailles comme à chaque fois qu'un des dragons me parle. Celui là, qui normalement devrait m'être proche, ne l'est pas. Il met une certaine distance entre nous. C'est bizarre de l'entendre, sa voix profonde me fait quasiment me sentir aussi bien que lorsque j'ai entendu la voix de ma moitié.

« L' as tu vu ?

Onyx, son dragon insiste.

« Non et tu le sais bien, pensais je doucement.

Je ne voix pas mais j'imagine bien qu'il grogne en secouant la tête dans tous les sens, furieux.

« Il faut être patient.

Mes mots restent sans réponse, je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu.

Au moins notre petite conversation m'a aidé à tout remettre en place. Je reste les yeux clos et fait une brève inspection de ma tête. Tout semble en ordre.

- Hermione ! Mon dieu, comment vas tu ?

Les mains d' Astoria se posent sur mes poings serrés. Je me rends compte que mes ongles vont percer la paume de mes mains.

- Mia ?

La panique de ma sœur me fait ouvrir les yeux. Elle soupire de soulagement.

- Un soucis ? Plaisantais je.

- Idiote. Tu m'as fait peur.

Ma main caresse sa joue.

- Regarde les oiseaux chantent.

C'est la phrase code pour dire que nous avons frôlé la catastrophe et surtout que papa et maman n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

Astoria pose son front sur le mien.

- Effectivement.

Nous nous sourions complices.

- Je l'ai vu, lui dis je sans la quitter des yeux.

- Toi ou moi ?

- Les deux enfin toi, moi j'ai entendu.

Ma petite sœur serre rapidement ses bras autour de mon cou nous faisant basculer sur la banquette.

- Qui es ce ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, de toute façon ma bouche serrait restée close, qu'un raclement de gorge nous fait revenir sur terre.

- Euh, bonjour ?

- Salut me répond Harry Potter.

- Entrez, elle ne va pas vous manger, se moque Astoria.

Les trois Gryffondors entrent prudemment dans le compartiment pour s'assoir. Ron me dévisage comme si j'étais un morceau de viande quant à sa sœur, je n'aime la façon dont elle me dévisage.

- Un soucis ? Lui demandais je

- Aucun. Et tu es ? Dit elle pas plus aimable qu'il ne faut.

Je hausse un sourcil et croise les bras. Moi aussi je peux être désagréable si je veux. Astoria qui a sûrement peur pour son amie, intervient.

- Je vous présente ma sœur jumelle, Hermione, dit elle prudemment.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Prochain chapitre avec le PDV Astoria.**

**Que pensez vous du comportement d' Hermione ? Es ce que s'est justifié ? Et les premiers pas d' Hermione dans la civilisation ? **

**A votre avis, qui sont ils ? **

**OoO**

******J'ai publié une OS sur mon site avec Hermione et Jasper : le mariage**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses : **

**Love.H.D : **Merci pour mon anniv ! Et merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente que tu te plonge dans l'histoire, ça veut dire que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal ^^, en plus cette histoire était commencé il y a très longtemps, je m'amuse à écrire cette histoire, j'étais parti avec Twilight mais je suis revenue ! Je suis gentille avec Ron et Harry mais j'avoue avoir plus de mal avec Ginny mais je me force enfin autant que je peux... je suis contente que tu sois de mon avis pour les posts.

**Sid :** Je ne le prends pas mal, ne t'en fait pas. J'adore ta comparaison, elle m'a beaucoup fait rire !

**XOXO**

**PDV ASTORIA**

La bombe est lâchée. Mes 3 amis me regardent les yeux ronds.

- Tu as une sœur ? S'étonne Ron.

- Depuis 17 ans, sourit Hermione amusée.

Ma sœur me prend la main en gis de soutien.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Demande Ginny.

Les doigts d' Hermione se resserre rapidement sur les miens.

- Nous ne pouvons rien dire.

Je regarde rapidement Harry. Son comportement m'inquiète, généralement ses silences sont mauvais signes. A voir son visage, il pense qu'il est trahi et va m'en vouloir.

- Harry, murmurais je triste.

Sans me répondre, il sort précipitamment du compartiment. Je vais pour le rejoindre mais Hermione m'en empêche.

- J'y vais.

- Tu...

- Ne t'en fait pas.

Mia passe doucement ses doigts sur ma joue avant de rejoindre mon ami.

- Ta sœur est canon, commente Ron une fois celle ci parti.

Par ces simples mots il me montre qu'il ne m'en veut pas mais Ron n'est pas rancunié, c'est un très bon ami même si parfois il est maladroit.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

J'ose à peine le regarder mais pour une fois il prend les devant et me serre dans ses bras.

- Je te connais depuis 6 ans Astoria, tu es la plus brillante des sorcières que je connaisse et tu n'es pas du genre à faire des cachoteries sauf si c'est important. Certes je suis un peu vexé que tu ne nous en ais pas parlé parce qu'on est tes amis. Tu peux nous faire confiance, tu le sais ?

- Évidement, sinon je ne serais pas parti avec vous dans toutes ces aventures mais là, je ne pouvais _vraiment_ rien dire. Hermione n'a jamais quitté la maison sauf pour quelques heures.

- Que fait elle là alors ? Demande Ginny mécontente.

- Fait très attention à tes paroles, personne ne s'en prend à ma sœur sans que je sois concernée, clair ? Dis je menaçante.

Mes mots lui font de l'effet, ou bien c'est le ton employé. Je ne me mets pas souvent en colère mais quand j'y suis, c'est assez explosif. Un peu comme Mia, à moindre échelle...

- Les Serpentards vont la bouffer !

- Vu que ta sœur va aller à Gryffondor, on la protègera, me rassure Ron.

Je ne peux pas masquer mon rire.

- Ce n'est pas pour elle que j'ai peur. Hermione et moi sommes différentes sur beaucoup de points. Puis je ne crois pas qu'elle ira dans notre maison.

Pendant les vacances nous en avons parlé. Hermione m'a dit de ne pas me faire trop d'espoir. Elle ira sûrement dans la maison où est sa moitié et 4 personnes exceptionnelles dans la maison des lions ? Ce n'est pas équilibré. J'avais encore un petit espoir jusqu'à son dernier argument : Mon dragon s'appelle Rubis, la pierre de couleur rouge et le sien se nomme Saphir, le vert.

- Ou veux tu qu'elle aille ? A Serpentard ?

Les deux rouquins sourient trouvant ça drôle.

- C'est impossible les sorciers ayant du sang moldu ne vont pas chez eux, dit Ginny sans méchanceté.

Je me sens très gênée.

- Ais je oublié de vous dire que mon nom de famille n'est pas Granger ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Vous le saurez dans le grande salle.

Autant repousser le moment fatidique parce que je ne sais pas si ça, ils me le pardonneront.

- Qu'est ce que nous saurons dans la grande salle ? Demande Harry qui entre dans le compartiment, suivi de ma superbe et parfaite sœur.

Je me retiens de sauter au cou de mon ami. J'ai tellement eu peur de le perdre. Hermione vient s'assoir prêt de la fenêtre et me prend la main. Le survivant s'assoie en face de moi. Il y a de la rancœur derrière son sourire mais je vais m'en contenter, après tout, il est ici.

- Astoria est une sang pur, explique Ron avec de grand geste inutile.

- Je sais, Hermione me l'a dit, confie Harry posé. J'ai un peu de mal à me faire à toutes ces révélations.

Pour qu' Harry soit revenu, Hermione a du tout lui raconter, autant qu'elle ait pu lui dire bien sûr parce que je sais qu'elle ne me dit pas tout dans le but de me préserver au sûrement parce qu'elle ne peut pas. Tous les pouvoirs qu'elle détient sont vraiment puissant et parfois ils lui obligent à faire des choses qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler. Comme le moment où je vais recevoir mes pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas quand, où, comment, ni ce que ça va engendrer. J'avoue avoir peur même si ma sœur me rassure à chaque fois.

Le reste de trajet se passe calmement. Quand mes trois amis partent se changer, je me jette sur Mia.

- Que lui as tu dit ?

- Dire quoi à qui ? Demande t' elle innocente.

- Allez, Mia, s'il te plait !

Je lui fais mon regard de petit chiot qui la fait céder à tous coups.

- Je lui ai expliqué que ça t'avait énormément couté de ne rien dire pour moi, que tu voulais leur dire mais que mon existence devait vraiment rester cacher pour le bien être des sorciers et le futur. Ton ami est intelligent, il a vit compris que j'avais un rôle à jouer dans la guerre. Il s'est senti soulagé de ne plus être seul. Je crois qu'il t'a pardonné à ce moment.

- Pourquoi il a l'air contrarié ? Oh, pour notre condition de sang pur ?

- Oui mais comprend le, il était l'orphelin et toi la sang moldu, vous étiez seuls dans ce monde de sorciers. Maintenant qu'il sait que ce monde est vraiment le tien, il se sent trahi.

- Mais...

Je ne fini pas ma phrase vu que mes amis sont de retour et saute dans les bras du survivant qui ne s'y attend pas. Nous nous retrouvons allongé dans le couloir, moi sur mon ami.

- Tu n'es pas seul Harry. Je serais là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive d'accord ?

- Et tu étais obligé de me coucher au sol pour me dire ça ?

Je rougis avant de me pousser. Hermione ricane sans son coin.

- Te moque pas, dis je les joues rouges.

- Je ne te savais pas comme ça, se moque Hermione.

- Astoria ne regarde pas les garçons, d'ailleurs, elle n'en a embrassé aucun.

Je baisse les yeux.

- Il vaut mieux n'avoir embrassé personne, plutot qu'une quantité et passer pour une trainée. Les garçons te regardent peut être plus que ma sœur mais leurs intentions sont peut recommandables. Tu n'es qu'une passade pour eux et entre nous, ce n'est pas très flatteur, sauf si tu veux être considéré comme une fille facile.

Le train s'arrête, Hermione se lève rapidement fait descendre sa valise d'un geste de la main avant de prendre la mienne et m'entraine vers la sortie sans laisser le temps à Ginny d'ouvrir la bouche.

- J'adore ta sœur, me murmure Ron.

Je lui souris amusée.

- Tu crois qu'elle voudrait bien... Tu sais ?

- Sortir avec toi ? Non, Ron je ne pense pas.

- Oh...

- Ce n'est pas contre toi Ron, c'est juste qu' Hermione et moi sommes semblable sur ce point.

- D'accord.

Nous laissons les bagages sur le quai et montons dans une calèche.

**PDV HERMIONE**

J'observe le château avec émerveillement, malgré tout ce qu' Astoria ait pu me dire, rien ne remplace cet instant magique si je puis dire.

- Je ne me ferais jamais à cette vision enchanteresse me confit ma sœur.

- Je suis contente de faire cette dernière année avec toi.

- Tu crois que tout va se passer comme prévu ?

- Je l'espère mais j'ai bon espoir. Puis nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur. Il faut juste rester prudente sur les gens à qui nous parlons.

- Et pas de crise de colère, rajoute ma sœur, joueuse.

Nous entrons rapidement dans le château.

- Je dois vous attendre là.

- Ça va aller ?

- Mais oui, ne t'en fait, on se retrouve dans la grande salle dans quelques minutes.

- Je vais quand même attendre un peu avec toi.

- Ne vous en faites pas miss Rogue, votre sœur est sécurité avec moi, nous informe le directeur.

- Votre vanité vous perdra Professeur.

Astoria me regarde choquée, elle n'a pas l'habitude de nos joutes verbales.

- Puis c'est plutôt vous qui êtes en sécurité avec moi, non ?

Albus sourit amusé.

- Hermione ! C'est Albus Dumbledore, ne lui parle pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis plus forte que lui.

Ma sœur me regarde choquée alors que le directeur et moi sommes amusés.

- C'est vrai ! Me défendis je, je l'ai battu au duel. Et je dois avouer que même si vous avez beaucoup d'années au compteur vous vous défendez bien.

- J'espère que votre modestie ne vous perdra pas.

- Vous êtes toujours là, non ?

McGonnagal arrive avec les 1ères années. Ma sœur et Albus partent dans la grande salle. Je dois rentrer avec les nouveaux élèves pour ne pas rester seule. La prof de métamorphose me regarde longuement. Je hausse un sourcil.

- Tout va bien professeur ?

Je dois rester calme mais s'ils me regardent tous comme une bête de foire, je risque de ne pas aimer.

- Bien, allons y, dit elle sans me répondre.

Je laisse les plus jeunes passer avant moi. Pour ne pas me focaliser sur les murmures des élèves, j'observe le plafond ainsi que la décoration. Je me force à ne pas baisser les yeux sur mes futurs camarades pourtant j'ai envie de chercher ma moitié. Juste Astoria a droit à un sourire.

Je ne fais pas attention à la répartition des élèves jusqu'à ce que l'on m'appelle.

- Miss Hermione Rogue entre en 7ème année. Si vous voulez bien.

« Non elle ne veut pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

« Crois tu que j' allais louper ta répartition ? S'étonne Saphir.

« Même si nous savons tous où je vais aller.

« Et si tu n' y allais pas ?

« Tu me mets le doute.

« Elle dit des bêtises. Soit tranquille, dit Onyx.

Sa voix résonne dans mon corps et me rassure.

Quand mon nom est prononcé la salle devient silencieuse avant de faire énormément de bruit.

- Silence ! Hurle le directeur.

McGonnagal me fait assoir avant de me mettre le Choipeaux.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Et vous avez vu, j'ai fait les Gryffondors gentils ! Je suis trop fière de moi ! Lol. Puis je suis gentille avec Ron, ça me fait bizarre quand je me relis, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit cette histoire ! **

**Bisous bisous**


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**lalice : **Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, je poste tous les 15 jours.

**Love.H.D : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews et sur Dévotion au mal. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes histoires, j'aime quand on me le dis, c'est toujours encourageant ! Je lis beaucoup de fiction sur HP et je voulais faire une Hermione qui reste du coté du mal sans la faire complètement sadique, je suis contente que tu aimes mon originalité. Quand j'ai vu la taille de ta review, j'ai halluciné pour Lien du sang ! C'est vrai que je m'étais concentré sur Twilight, j'avais un petit ras le bol des HP, j'en ai écris pendant plus 4 ans puis j'avais l'idée de lien du sang qui était sur papier mais peu commencée, et j'ai eu une envie de revenir sur HP (du coup je m'amuse beaucoup), et on m'en avait la demande (tu n'es pas la seule ^^) alors j'ai repris cette histoire, j'espère de ne pas la gâcher ! Pour Ginny, je l'avais toujours fait garce mais c'est vrai qu'elle est souvent gentille et moi je ne l'aime pas, alors elle a un coté un peu conne et jalouse, je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire. Merci pour les fautes, j'avoue que je ne me relis pas tout le temps, et parfois j'en oublie quelques unes, je vais aller les corriger ! Vu que j'adore faire du changement dans mes histoires j'ai eu l'idée qui est venu de je ne sais pas trop où de les faire s'affronter. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout ! Ne t'en fait pas j'adore tes reviews, alors continue !

**OoO**

**Drago arrive ! Comme les pouvoirs... Attention ça va décoiffer.**

**OoO**

**PDV HERMIONE**

- Une autre Rogue. C'est un plaisir de voir une élève si puissante dans ces murs.

- Heureuse d'être un divertissement.

- Ou vais je vous envoyer ?

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas.

- Vous avez la répartie de votre père.

- Merci, dis je fière.

- Vous pourriez aller à Gryffondor avec votre sœur, vous êtes très courageuse.

- Ce n'est pas ma place.

- Bien, bien.

- Et vous savez que ma patience à ses limites.

- Comme votre père. Puis, vous devez aller _le _rejoindre.

- Vous savez qui il est ?

- Serpentard ! Crie le Choixpeau

Stupide chapeau ! Les élèves de ma maison applaudissent, après tout, je suis la fille de leur directeur de maison. Astoria applaudit aussi sous le regard étonné de tout le monde.

« Je te l'avais dit.

« Merci Onyx.

Le dragon est agité, il sent que ma moitié est proche. Deux garçons qui doivent être en 6ème ou 7ème années me font de la place.

-Bien, nous avons aussi un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je vous présente Madame Alina Rogue.

Des murmures s'élèvent dans toute la salle. Je crois que papa va être le centre des discutions pendant plusieurs jours. J'observe mes parents, papa a le regard froid se qui me perturbe un peu et maman est heureuse d'être là même si elle essaye de le cacher.

- Nos préfets en Chef sont Miss Luna Lovegood et Miss Astoria Rogue.

Je vois ma sœur qui se retient de baisser les yeux, gênée d' être le centre d'attention mais elle garde la tête haute. Je lui souris pour l'encourager. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle, avec tous les murmures que nous entendons, surtout certains mots que je n'aimes pas comme _sang de bourbe_, ou, la **menteuse** mais je ne prête pas attention aux paroles de mes camarades. L'important c'est Astoria. J'espère que les Weasley vont bien le prendre comme le reste de l'école qui la regarde pour le moment avec dégout. Certaines mauvaises langues disent que c'est pour ça qu'elle avait de bonnes notes et les Serpentards sont un peu déboussolé, parce qu'il est clair qu' elle n'est pas une sang impur.

Une fois le petit discourt d' Albus fini, les plats apparaissent.

Le métis qui se trouve sur ma gauche me tend la main.

- Enchanté Miss Rogue, Blaise Zabini.

- Mmm, salut, répondis je sans le toucher.

Je vois qu' ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Après tout je suis la fille du maitre des cachots qui contre toute attente n'est pas un célibataire endurci.

- Alors, commence Blaise.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne répondrais à aucune de vos questions sur ma vie. Clair ?

Mon regard doit les dissuader d'ouvrir la bouche vu le silence, il n' y a que le ricanement d'un blond qui brise le calme. Je croise son regard et me perd dans ses yeux gris. Je sens qu'une tornade commence à se former dans mon corps.

- C'est la fille de Rogue, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Sa voix ne fait qu'accentuer la tempête. Je serre les poings sous la table, cela m'aide à me contrôler mais là, je suis le point d'exploser. Les pouvoirs se battent contre moi pour sortir et aller retrouver leur propriétaire. Et tout devient encore plus compliquer lorsqu' à son tour il me tend la main.

- Drago Malfoy.

Je regarde sa main, paniquée. C'est de pire en pire. Mon doigts veulent rejoindre les siens et le toucher mais je ne peux pas. Cela ruinerait tout le processus et on courait à la catastrophe.

Sous le regard étonné de tous, je me lève et pars en courant pour rejoindre les dragons. Ils devraient m'aider à canaliser ma puissance et me calmer. Ça marche à chaque fois, il faut espérer qu' aujourd'hui ne dérogera pas à la règle.

« Saphir, je vais exploser, dis je en souffrant. Mon corps va exploser.

Lorsque je passe les portes du château, mon dragon m'attend. Une seconde plus tard, je suis allongée sur son dos, les yeux clos pour rester concentrée. Saphir ne craint rien si mes pouvoirs se lâchent ce qui ne devrait pas tarder.

- J'ai mal.

Mon corps me brule de l'intérieur, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de soucis avant. Cette fois, les pouvoirs se déchainent. Je sens que je dois me laisser exploser.

« Je vais plus haut.

Si jamais j'ouvre la bouche, ça sera pour hurler. Mon corps me crie de retourner là bas et de lui donner ce qui lui revient de droit sauf que ce n'est pas le moment.

« Reste calme ma Mia, tout va bien se passer.

« Pas cette fois.

« Nous sommes loin de tout et je ne crains rien.

« Ça va décoiffer.

Je n'avais jamais laissé exprimé les pouvoirs volontairement, les rares fois où cela est arrivé, il y a eu des dégâts matériaux. Tout en les laissant exploser, je m'efforce de garder une légère emprise sur eux. Les pouvoirs qui appartiennent à ma moitié sont puissant et entrainent ceux des autres, les miens y compris.

Une onde de puissance pure sort de mon corps ce qui n'est pas agréable mais ça soulage un peu. Dieu merci nous sommes très haut qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de soucis au sol. Je peux quand même voir que les arbres sont tellement brassés que les feuilles s' arrachent.

Mais mon corps n'est pas calmé, je vais encore exploser et cette fois ça va être pire.

Toujours allongée sur mon dragon, je ferme les yeux encore plus fort, les doigts s'accrochent fermement à ses écailles.

Je laisse sortir la magie et m'oblige à en faire un ouragan comme à l'intérieur de moi.

« Continue tu de débrouilles bien.

Je ne vois pas ce que je fais, préférant rester concentrer. Je laisse l'ouragan sur place qui se déchaine. Pendant une seconde je relâche mon attention, la tempête qui se déroule autour de nous en profite pour prendre de l'ampleur et l' ouragan se divise en plusieurs, plus petits.

Gérer toutes cette énergie commence à m'épuiser mais j'arrive à calmer le mauvais temps que j'ai déclenché.

« Je suis fatiguée, murmurais je doucement dans ma tête.

Je n'entends pas la réponse de Saphir, mon cerveau et me corps se déconnectent.

**OoO**

- Ma tête, gémissais je en posant une main sur mon front.

Un souffle chaud me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je vois Onyx et ses yeux gris qui sont inquiet. Sur ma droite je vois la tête de Saphir. Son corps est couché sous le mien, son ventre me servant d'oreiller.

« Comment vas tu ?

« Comme si j'étais passé sous un camion.

- Il y a eu des dégâts ?

Je préfère parler à voix haute, c'est moins douloureux. Il n'y a pas de résonance.

« Non, même si le château a subit une très légère secousse. Ton père est passé avec le directeur. Les élèves ont cru que c'était l'esprit frappeur.

- Rien d'autre ? M'inquiétais je

« Non, ne te pré-occupe pas de ça.

« Repose toi, ordonne Onyx.

J'avance ma main vers la tête de _son_ dragon et le caresse.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu rester calme en le voyant.

Il grogne doucement.

« Il ne fallait pas qu'une catastrophe se produise.

- Es ce ta façon de me dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il approche son visage du mien et respire un peu plus fort me décoiffant un peu. Je souris rassurée et me rendort rapidement.

Saphir me réveille pour que je ne sois pas en retard en cours. Je me dirige rapidement vers le château sauf qu'une fois à l'intérieur je ne sais pas quoi faire. Où dois je aller ?

Une masse dure me fonce dessus pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Ma chérie, comment vas tu ? Tu n'as rien ?

Ma mère passe ses mains partout sur mon corps.

- Tout est sous contrôle, la rassurais je

- Tu l'as vu ? Qui es ce ? Demande Papa

- Comment sais tu ?

- Tu ne perds pas tes moyens si facilement et Onyx qui se met entre toi et nous est un bon indice.

- C'est...

Mais je ne peux pas continuer ma phrase, des élèves descendent pour le petit déjeuner.

- Va dans la grande salle Alina, je vais montrer ses appartements à Hermione.

Maman embrasse papa sur la joue ce qui le fait grimacer légèrement. Nous partons vers mes appartements.

- Ta réputation va en prendre un coup avec maman et tes deux filles.

Papa passe son bras sur mes épaules et m'embrasse sur la tempe.

- Pour vous je le ferais.

- Tu vas arrêter de traumatiser tes élèves ?

- Sûrement pas. C'est beaucoup trop drôle.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors, que pensez vous de la puissance des pouvoirs ?**

**Prochain chapitre avec le PDV d' Astoria et de Drago.**

**bisous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponse :**

**Love.H.D **: Si si, dit moi que tu aimes, ça me fait très plaisir!J'essaye de faire originale, j'aime le changement, et je suis ravie que tu aimes mes idées. Moi aussi j'en ai marre de Ginny, la petite chérie parfaite d' Harry. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas du genre à dire ça. Le 1er méchant commentaire que j'ai reçu m'a fait douté puis je me suis dit que un mauvais sur 1000 (j'avais beaucoup de commentaire sur mon blog) n'était pas à prendre en compte bien que je lui ai expliqué ma façon de penser puis maintenant, je laisse couler.

**Bonne lecture avec Astoria et Drago. On repart à la répartition d' Hermione et de son "petit" dérapage.**

**PDV ASTORIA**

Ma sœur entre dans la grande salle, fière comme papa. Je l'admire pour ça. Quand c'est à son tour de passer elle s'avance vers le tabouret. Sa répartition dure plus longtemps se qui semble l'énerver. Comme elle l'avait dit, Serpentard l'accueille à bras ouvert. Je me réjouis pour ma sœur parce que je sais qu'elle sera bien dans cette maison mais j'ai peur pour la suite des évènements. Le directeur va annoncer qui sont les préfets en chef. Déjà que les élèves sont étonnés pour maman, je n'imagine pas pour moi.

- Ça fait bizarre de voir ta mère en prof, commente Ron.

- Les mauvaises langues vont s'en donner à cœur joie.

- Tu ne me remontes pas le moral.

Je grimace et mon Harry me prend la main sous la table.

- On est tous avec toi, qu'importe ton nom.

Le directeur lâche la bombe. Je sens tous les regards sur moi. Harry me donne le courage de ne pas baisser les yeux. Hermione me sourit m'encourageant elle aussi. Dieu merci les plats qui apparaissent les occupent.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu nous fâchais quand on était désagréable avec lui.

- Tu me m'en veux pas ? Demandais je à Ron.

- C'est bizarre de savoir que tu es la fille de la chauve sou...  
- Stop ! On a compris, dis je en le frappant gentiment sur le bras, retrouvant un peu le sourire.

- Je te l'ai dit Astoria, tu es mon amie, quoi qu'il arrive sauf si tu me dis que tu es amoureuse de Malfoy, là je ne sais pas si je le prendrais bien.

Pourquoi Harry me serre t' il plus la main à l'évocation de Malfoy ? Serait jaloux ? Ou bien, il est amoureux de la fouine ?

Je sors rapidement de mes pensées désagréable quand ma sœur part très vite de la grande salle. Sans réfléchir je la suis - comme mes amis - mais pas assez vite, il n'y a plus personne dehors. Je m'attends à ce que mes amis me rejoignent dans le parc mais à la place s'est papa qui est à mes cotés.

- Que s'est il passé ? Demandais je inquiète.

Papa me prend dans ses bras.

- Tout allait bien. Es ce qu'elle va devoir repartir ?

- Non, elle reste même si le château fini éboulé.

Je suis soulagée.

- Que l'on mette les choses au clair, grimace papa. Le premier qui parle de ce qui se passe maintenant, je le colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Je regarde mes amis se décomposer.

- Oui Mr, dirent ils en cœur, pas rassurés par les paroles de mon père.

Je leur fais un sourire encourageant toujours blotti dans les bras de mon papa. Nous attendons quelques minutes voir si Hermione revient. C'est en vain que nous attendons mais il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. Pendant une poignée de secondes, les pierres de Poudlard se mettent à trembler.

Papa et moi nous regardons inquiet. Sa prise sur moi se fait plus forte.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demande Ron stressé.

De la magie pure. Elle m'a traversé, je l'ai ressenti au plus profond de moi. Harry est aussi bizarre que moi. L'aurait il ressenti lui aussi ? Impossible. Si ? Non ? Est ce que je me fais des idées ? Es ce que je vois ce que j'ai envie ?

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par le vent qui souffle. Nous voyons au loin que le temps devient mauvais. Ce n'est pas normal. Je n'ai jamais vu de tornades en Écosse, d'autant plus qu'il reste sur place avant de se diviser en quatre. Ceux là non plus ne bouge pas. Es ce Hermione qui les maitrise ?

- C'est impressionnant, commente Ron qui nous a rejoint.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi semblable, dit Ginny.

Le spectacle ne dure pas très longtemps, tout redevient calme.

- Il va de soit que vous ne devez pas répéter cela à qui que se soit, menace papa.

- Oui Mr.

Papa fier de lui nous reconduit dans la grande salle. Une fois le diner fini papa et Mr le directeur parte rejoindre Hermione, enfin j'espère. J'accompagne les Gryffondors à la salle commune avant de partir rejoindre McGonagal dans le couloir du 4ème étage.

- Vu les circonstances particulières, vous avez avec votre sœur un appartement privé. Bien sûr il sera aussi pour vos compagnons quand le moment sera venu, dit elle pincée. Mais avant personne n'est autorisé à y rentrer même pas vos amis.

Nous arrivons devant un tableau représentant un plante grimpante.

- Le tableau ne s'ouvrira qu' au son de votre voix et celui de votre sœur pour ensuite répondre à... Bref, vous avez compris. C'est l'un des endroit les plus sûr de Poudlard. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à choisir un mot de passe.

Le professeur me laisse au milieu du couloir.

- Heu... Citrouille ?

Les lianes du portrait se déroulent avant de me laisser entrer dans mes appartements. La pièce principale est spacieuse et chaleureuse. Je vais me sentir bien dans ce salon pour réviser. La grande cheminée est juste en face de la porte, je m'imagine devant avec un bon livre, Harry qui m'observe, ses bras autour de ma taille... Oups, je m'égare.

Sur les murs droit et gauche i portes. Sur les portes à cotés de la cheminée il y a deux lions, sur les portes du milieu, il y a des sirènes, et sur les dernière portes un serpent. Je vais à gauche pour visiter mais les portes ne s'ouvrent pas. J'imagine que se sont les chambres des garçons. L'autre chambre avec le serpent s'ouvre pour me confirmer que c'est la chambre d' Hermione. Ensuite notre salle d'eau pour finir par ma chambre. Je sens que je vais m'y plaire.

Trop stressée par Hermione, je ne savoure pas ma douche et pars me coucher rapidement sans pour autant m'endormir. Le peu où j'arrive à me reposer, je ne dors pas très bien.

**PDV DRAGO**

Depuis quand Severus a une famille ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi ne m'a t' il rien dit ? Tout le monde est étonné de ces annonces. Le sujet de sa famille était plus un sujet de rigolade qu'autre chose mais je dois avouer que sa femme est tout sauf repoussante, comme cette Hermione qui fini à Serpentard. Cela n'a pas étonné grand monde vu son père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette fille m'attire. Bizarre parce que jusqu'à présent aucune n'avait trouvé grâce à mes yeux.

Mon observation est arrêtée par l'annonce choc : Granger est la fille de Severus. Ce n'est pas une sang de bourbe ? Comment es ce possible ?

Mon attention est vite reportée sur Hermione qui rembarre Zabini. Je ne peux que me moquer de lui. Pour une fois qu'une fille le rembarre je ne vais pas louper ça. J'arrête de rire quand je croise le regard de nouvelle. Mon corps est attiré par elle, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la garder prêt de moi, la protéger, de lui faire l'am...

Stop ! Pourquoi ai je ce genre d'envie ? Je sais qu' à 17 ans c'est normal et ça m'est déjà arrivé mais pas avec autant de force.

Pour cacher mes envies, je lui tends la main et me présente. Ses yeux marrons deviennent noirs. Elle me regarde paniquée avant de partir en courant.

C'est une première, les filles ne partent pas en courant en me voyant, c'est plutôt l'inverse.

Je commence mon diner mais je ne savoure pas mon repas. Mon esprits est constamment en train de penser à Hermione.

Après le diner, je me dirige vers les appartements de mon parrain pour comprendre un peu ce qui se passe.

- Bonjour jeune homme, me sourit la nouvelle prof. Tu dois être Drago. Entre.

Madame Rogue - c'est vraiment perturbant - me conduit au salon.

- Tu veux du thé ?

- Oui, merci madame.

La prof me sourit et dépose d'un coup de baguette le thé fumant sur la table basse avant de s'assoir en face de moi.

- Tu veux des réponses, n'est ce pas ?

- Es ce indiscret d'en vouloir ? Severus est marqué pourtant il n'est pas du coté de Vous-savez-qui alors que mes parents si. Comment se fait il qu'il soit mon parrain ?

- Severus devrait te parler de ça mais il est occupé. Et je suppose que tu veux absolument tes réponses ?

- Oui Madame, dis je ferme.

C'était quoi ça ? Je viens de sentir quelque chose traverser mon corps. Pendant une seconde je me suis senti bizarrement bien, entier.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Vous avez senti ?

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

Je ne veux pas passer pour un fou. Madame Rogue me regarde de travers avant de me sourire gentiment. C'est assez perturbant, ma mère ne m'a jamais sourit comme ça.

- Severus a fait parti des mangemorts. Albus lui avait proposé d'être un espion, Tu-sais-qui le croyait fidèle et voulait qu'il joue un double jeu. Quand Severus a su que j'étais enceinte il a quitté définitivement les mangemorts. Tu venais de naitre et Lucius avait confiance en Severus, c'est pour ça que tu es son Filleul. Le lendemain il quittait les mangemorts.

- Vous-savez-qui ne l'a pas cherché ?

- Nous étions bien protéger et ensuite le jeune Potter l'a détruit.

Je réfléchi à tout cela. C'est logique. Je n' ai vu mon parrain qu'à 11 ans. Père disait que c'était un traitre et que bien sûr je ne devais pas l'approcher. Chose que je n'ai pas fait. Severus m'a montré le bon coté de la vie et plus les jours passent, plus mon choix penche pour le coté des gentils. Attention, je ne dis pas que j'ai envie de participer à leur guerre. Après tout je suis un Serpentard.

- As tu toutes tes réponses ?

- Je crois que pour le moment ça ira. Merci Madame.

- A demain jeune homme.

- Au revoir.

Je rejoins rapidement la salle commune. Inconsciemment je cherche la belle Hermione.

- Elle n'est pas là me dit Théodore Nott.

- Où est elle ?

- Je ne sais pas mais elle n'est pas venu ici.

Légèrement énervé je monte dans ma chambre. J'ai l'espoir de passé une bonne nuit de sommeil.

**PDV HERMIONE**

- Tu n'entres pas ? Demandais je à papa

- Je ne suis pas autorisé à entrer dans tes appartements, sauf en cas d'urgence.

- Oh. Tu me monteras où tu vis avec maman ?

- Bien sûr. Tu retrouveras le chemin de la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner ?

- Droite, escalier, escalier, gauche, escalier et droite. J'ai bon ?

- Tu es impressionnante.

- Merci, souris je.

Une fois le tableau fermé, mon sourire tombe. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur le plus proche et ferme les yeux.

Pourquoi l'ai je vu dès le premier soir ? Pourquoi pas quelques jours, voir semaines plus tard ? Cela aurait été plus simple. La je vais devoir faire très attention à tous mes gestes. Parce que si jamais je... Non, je ne dois pas y penser. Mais si ça arrive, nous courons tous à la catastrophe. Tout sera chamboulé et je ne sais pas si les choses pourront être remises en ordre. Je sens au fond de moi que ça ne sera pas si simple.

Rester assise sur ce sol froid ne fera pas avancer les choses. Puis j'ai toujours voulu aller à Poudlard autant en profiter et essayer d'être normale avant que l'on me catalogue de folle.

Astoria est déjà dans la grande salle entrain d'affronter le regard des gens. Enfin bon, elle est à Gryffondor la maison des courageux... Pff, baliverne. On a tous du courage en nous, il faut juste le trouver. Chacun assume les facettes de sa personnalité à sa façon.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors ces PDV ? Vous pensez quoi de l'histoire de Severus ? Et papa Severus, il est t'y pas mignon ? **

**Bisous**


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponse : **

**Love.H.D: **Coucou ! C'est vrai que c'est assez culotté de faire un Rogue papa, je l'ai vu en amant d' Hermione et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Tu l'imagines bien, moi en tout cas je le vois ainsi, un coté gentil avec sa famille mais il reste le même avec les autres. Sans les cheveux gras lol, ça par contre je ne peux pas, comme le coté cynique. Que serait il sans ? J'ai fais exprès de ne pas détaillé la mère des filles comme ça, on la voix comme on veut. J'espère que tes contrôles se sont bien passé, j'en ai fini avec tout ça :D et heureusement, bien que j'aimais aller en cours ^^. Te plaint pas, j'ai passé 6 ans en internat et j'avais cours les mercredi après midi. Certes j'étais en Alternance mais je finisais mes cours à 6 heures le soir...:s bisous

**Guest :** Oui Il fait papa poule mais reste lui même avec les autres, je voulais lui faire un coté plus gentil. Merci pour ta review

**AmiCurly :** je poste tous les 15 jours, en tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction !

**Jeni28 **: Je ne vois pas en quoi poster mon chapitre est nul, il n'est seulement pas sur Fanfiction.

**OoO**

**Bonne Lecture**

**OoO**

**Chapitre précédent : **

**PDV HERMIONE**

_Rester assise sur ce sol froid ne fera pas avancer les choses. Puis j'ai toujours voulu aller à Poudlard autant en profiter et essayer d'être normale avant que l'on me catalogue de folle. _

_Astoria est déjà dans la grande salle entrain d'affronter le regard des gens. Enfin bon, elle est à Gryffondor la maison des courageux... Pff, baliverne. On a tous du courage en nous, il faut juste le trouver. Chacun assume les facettes de sa personnalité à sa façon. _

**PDV HERMIONE**

Je souffle un bon coup avant d'entrer la tête haute et de rejoindre tous les élèves. Je m'assoie au bout de la table de ma nouvelle maison. Je suis fière d'être dans celle là, comme papa l'a été il y a des années. Je me sens encore plus proche de lui que je ne l' étais. Astoria et lui étaient plus proche avec Poudlard, et moi c'était avec maman. Je sais que ma sœur est vraiment très contente d'avoir maman ici, elles pourront passées plus de temps ensemble et parlé garçons vu que je suis aussi calé que ma sœur dans ce domaine.

Je me rends compte que je meurs de faim, les évènements de la soirée m'ont épuisé et affamé. Un morceau de papier volant apparait devant moi. Mon emploi du temps. La moitié des cours sont en commun avec les Gryffondors, nous en avons certains avec les 2 autres maisons.

On commence par potion en commun avec les Gryffondors et DCFM toujours eux. Je capte le regard amusé de ma sœur. La matinée va bien se passer sauf si je déclenche une catastrophe...

- Salut Miss Rogue.

Je relève la tête et vois le métis d' hier soir. Ses amis ne sont pas loin, observant tout notre échange.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Tu es qui ? Demandais je dédaigneuse et moqueuse.

- Blaise. Blaise Zabini. L'une des plus grande famille de sang pur.

- Et tu en es fier ? Pathétique.

Je le regarde de travers avant de continuer mon petit déjeuner.

- Souhaites tu que je te montre le chemin jusqu'au cachot ? Il serait fâcheux qu' une aussi jolie fille que toi se perde.

- Pas la peine, dis je entre deux bouchées.

- Mais...

- Ma sœur me montrera le chemin mais merci de ta proposition douteuse.

- Il faut que tu saches que nous ne fréquentons pas les autres maisons surtout les Gryffondors.

Je m'essuie doucement la bouche et me lève aussi vite pour venir devant le métis. Je le fixe et discrètement je concentre les pouvoirs sur la cravate du Serpentard qui se resserre autour de son cou l'étouffant petit à petit.

- Il faut que tu saches, commençais je reprenant ses mots, que personne ne m'empêchera de passer du temps avec ma sœur, surtout pas un petit con dans ton genre. Clair ? Murmurais je

Il faut oui de la tête vu qu' à mon avis le manque d'air l'empêche de parler.

- Bien.

Je lève le sortilège.

- A plus tard ! Dis je souriante. Je vais même jusqu'à lui faire un petit signe de la main.

Astoria me rejoint rapidement pour partir vers notre cours. Ces quelques minutes de répits m'ont fait du bien. Nous attendons que papa nous ouvre les portes de la classe, je suis excitée d'assister à ça.

- Alors Blaise ? Ça fait quoi de se faire rembarrer pour la deuxième fois ? Et par la même fille ? Outch, dur...

Sa voix raisonne dans tout mon corps. Sa répartie m' amuse, son physique me plait. Il y a quand même une ombre au tableau Astoria m'a dit que toute sa famille était des partisans de Vous Savez Qui et qu' il n'était pas loin d'en devenir un lui aussi. Il a passé des années à mépriser ma sœur et ses amis, il montre clairement de quel coté il est alors pourquoi es ce lui ? Lui, ma moitié. Parce que je resterais de mon coté, il n'est pas envisageable de passer de l'autre même pour un garçon aussi beau soit il. D'ailleurs je ne me vois pas changer de camps juste pour un garçon.

Papa ouvre brutalement la porte me faisant sursauter et rire Astoria. C'est la seule à sourire, tous les autres font la tête.

- Je commence à comprendre de quoi tu parlais, dis je à ma sœur.

- On s'y fait.

- Que tu dis, grogne Harry. Votre père me fait toujours peur, même après 6 ans.

Tout le monde entre, il ne reste plus que moi et Drago Malfoy.

- Après toi.

Drago me laisse galamment passé. Je le remercie d'un sourire avant d'entrer. Je n'ai pas confiance dans ma voix et devenir une nunuche qui perd ses mots devant un garçon n'est pas dans mes projets.

Vu que toutes places sont prises, Drago et moi nous asseyons l'un à coté de l'autre ce qui ne choque personne vu que nous sommes dans la même maison.

Par contre, cela ne va pas me faciliter la tache. Dieu merci, les tables sont suffisamment grandes.

Le cours se passe sans incident, même les regards du beau blond n'ont pas réussi à me perturber. Je suis assez fière de moi vu le peu de monde que j'ai fréquenté. J'ai un assez bon contrôle de mon corps.

Astoria et moi réussissons la potion sans aucun soucis, Drago aussi.

- Hermione, peux tu venir ici quelques minutes.

- Je t'attends, me dit Astoria.

Une fois la porte close, je me tourne vers papa qui est perdu dans ses pensées.

- J'ai toujours eu l'espoir caché de voir une de mes filles avec Drago.

- Ah bon ?

- Comment te sens tu ?

- Bien mais ton cours n'est pas celui qui me demande le plus de magie.

- Va y, Astoria t'attend.

J'embrasse mon père sur la joue avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

- Et papa ?

- Oui ?

- Il se pourrait que ton souhait se réalise.

Je pars rapidement, amusée de sa tête.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire ? Demande Astoria

- Je sais qui est le quatrième.

Ma sœur pousse un cri strident qui fait sursauter tous les élèves qui nous entourent.

- Qui ? Qui ?

Je me moque clairement d' Astoria.

- Il est bien à Serpentard ?

- Oui.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est Zabini ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? Demandais je étonnée

- Vous étiez proche tout à l'heure.

- Non, ce n'est pas lui et heureusement. Ce type est un crétin égocentrique.

- Qui es ce alors ?

- Tu ne vas pas aimer.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est ce crétin blond peroxydé, futur Mangemort ?

- Non ce n'est pas lui.

- Ouf...

Je grimace.

- Oh non. Pardon Mia.

Ma sœur me prend dans ses bras.

- Je ne voulais pas être désobligeante envers ta moitié. Tu m'as dit que c'était douloureux pour toi et que lorsque nous aurons nos pouvoirs, ça sera pire.

- Ne t'en fait, pour le moment, je gère.

Nous pénétrons les dernières dans la salle. On s'assoie à la même table. Maman nous jette un regard soupçonneux, en retour elle a droit à un regard angélique.

Après une bref présentation maman débute son cours. Elle n'a pas fait trop compliqué pour une première heure. Bien sûr comme elle nous l'avait dit, aucun traitement de faveur nous est accordé, puis ce n'est pas comme si nous en avions besoin.

Je maitrise parfaitement la magie sans baguette et lorsque je m'en sers, j'arrive à canaliser les pouvoirs dans le bout de bois. La puissance de mes sorts peut faire des dégâts si je ne fais pas exploser la baguette avant... Ce qui bien entendu ne m'est jamais arrivée, à Poudlard.

- Tu vas le dire aux parents ?

- Oui, ce soir mais avant je veux être sûr.

- Sûr de quoi ?

- Tu m'as dit tellement de chose méchante sur lui que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi lui et pas un autre.

- C'est vrai que c'est assez confus. Tu es formel ?

- Mon dieu, oui. Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

- C'est comment ?

- En dehors du fait qu'il faut que je me concentre pour ne pas créer une catastrophe ? C'est assez agréable, comme un sentiment de bonheur ultime.

- Un orgasme ?

Je regarde ma sœur amusée avant de pouffer de rire.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Oh, j'en ai entendu parler. Des filles dans mon dortoir et Ginny bien que je doute de ses paroles.

- Lorsque nous aurons passé la 1ère étape, tu verras que ce n'est pas facile. Tu devras faire attention à tous tes gestes.

- La galère.

Je profite du calme pour déjeuner avec ma sœur.

- Et lui, crois tu qu'il ressente quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je demande à Onyx.

- Si c'est le cas, ça peut t'aider.

- Ou pas. S'il ressent les même chose que moi, il voudra se rapprocher et si jamais il me touche, ça va créer une catastrophe.

- Aie.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Comment ça se passe pour la transmission ?

J'agite mes doigts devant elle avant de clore la conversation. J'espère que personne n'a compris de quoi nous parlons, je ne peux pas faire un bouclier pour camoufler nos paroles, ça serait encore plus louche.

**PDV DRAGO**

Hermione est aussi brillante que sa sœur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Je retrouve la gestuelle de son père. Même en DCFM, dès que je le peux, mes yeux se posent sur elle.

Cette attirance est vraiment bizarre, comme si elle était magique mais j'espère qu'il n'y pas que ça.

En sortant de notre dernier cours, mes oreilles trainent vers elle.

Ces deux filles sont assez bizarre, je n'ai pas compris le moindre mot de leur conversation. Es ce de moi qu'elles ont parlé ?

Et cette première étape ? Prépare t' elle un plan pour vaincre face de serpent, ou à l'inverse, l'aider ? Je sais que son père est du coté des gentils mais ses filles n'ont peut être pas les même idées que leur parent ?

Qui est Onyx ? Pourquoi un touché peut déclencher une catastrophe ?

Leur conversation me sort rapidement de la tête, j'ai mes propres problèmes à régler. Mes cours de l'après midi se passe calmement, la nouvelle ne se fait pas trop remarquer, par contre sa sœur est toujours la même, une je sais tout...

Je rejoins ma table et m'assoie au milieu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons alors que je ne veux qu'un peu de tranquillité. Comme à chaque repas, je n'écoute pas leurs conversations, et cette fois c'est plus facile vu que j'ai Hermione pas loin de mes yeux.

Sauf qu' aujourd'hui, elle est dans une conversation des Serpentards. Pour une fois je remercie les pipelettes.

- C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas de lit supplémentaire dans notre dortoir, commente Pansy.

- Elle est peut être avec les premières années ?

- Non. Puis nous n'avons pas de nouvelle porte dans la salle commune.

- C'est bizarre, dit Millicent.

- Elle a sûrement un appartement privé. Après tout c'est la fille de Rogue. Elle est privilégiée, dit elle jalouse.

Je ne peux pas retenir mon fameux sourire tordu. C'est vrai que c'est une bonne question auquel il ne saura pas difficile de répondre. Il suffit de la suivre mais je vais me garder de leur en parler.

- Et toi, Drago, tu la trouves comment Hermione ? Me demande Blaise.

Je hausse un sourcil. Connaissant Blaise, sa question est a double sens mais je ne suis pas idiot au point de me faire piéger.

- Et toi ?

- Elle est canon et au lit, ça doit être une vrai tigresse vu son caractère explosif !

Qu'est ce que je disais, il est prévisible mais ce qu'il l'est moins c'est ce sentiment de possessivité qui me submerge accompagné d'une rage que j'ai du mal gérer.

Je cache mes mains sous la table, ouvre et referme mes doigts dans le but de calmer cette fureur. Dieu merci ça marche.

En plus de ces sentiments qui arrive de je ne sais pas trop où, je me suis sentis habité, comme si je n'étais pas seul dans ma tête.

Es ce que Potter ressent la même chose quand face de serpent entre dans sa tête ?

Es ce que je dois en parler à quelqu'un ? Mon père ? Non, à part de bref civilité nous ne nous parlons pas. En parler à mon parrain ? Après tout, c'est avec lui que je vais discuter lorsque mon père me tanne pour recevoir la marque ou quand tout cela devient trop dur à supporter.

Mais qu'est ce que je lui dirais ? Et parrain, tu as déjà entendu parlé de personne qui se sente habité ? Ouais, je vais finir avec Lockart comme voisin.

Heureusement pour moi, Blaise retourne discuter avec son voisin, j'en profite pour fuir.

- Où vas tu ?

- Loin de ta bêtise, répondis je laconique.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Bisous bisous**


	10. Chapter 10

**PDV HERMIONE**

Astoria et moi passons un déjeuner agréable avec les amis de ma sœur, j'avoue que cela est sympathique, je découvre ce qu' avoir des connaissances est drôle. Ron est assez maladroit mais gentil pour Ginny, je suis comme Astoria, septique, elle fait quelques remarques qui ne sont pas forcement gentilles. Et Harry et bien, il est le survivant, celui dont ma sœur est amoureuse depuis quelques années maintenant et chose importante, il es la moitié de ma sœur, ils formeront un beau couple tous les deux.

J'ai eu quelques doutes en voyant Ginny draguer ouvertement Harry mais il semble insensible vu que ses yeux sont quasiment tout le temps rivés sur ma petite sœur qui rougit à chaque fois qu'elle croise sont regard. Mais connaissant ma sœur, je vois la tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

Je voudrais lui dire qu'elle peut laisser exprimer ses sentiments, leur relation ne sera que plus forte mais plus dur pour éviter les contacts.

Ma petite sœur sort vite de mes pensées au profit du blond que je regarde discrètement. Ça ne fait même pas une journée, et je commence à sentir les effets de notre lien. Je ne me prévois pas des journées agréables et sans problème. Si cela s'intensifie, il va falloir que je trouve une solution pour ma santé mentale, j'ai déjà eu du mal à contrôler les pouvoirs. Je pourrais refaire exploser les pouvoirs mais mon corps aura plus de mal à survivre. Cette magie est trop puissante pour un seule corps humain.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ? Murmure Astoria à mon oreille.

- Toi et moi sommes proche sur beaucoup de choses mais je ne comprenais pas tes sentiments à son égard, dis je en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

- Et maintenant si ?

- Pas complètement, toi c'est réel alors que moi, ce n'est que magique.

- Et si tu faisais en sorte que ça deviennent plus que ce lien tordu que nous aurons tous les quatre.

- Comment pourrais je faire une telle chose. Tu te souviens de toutes choses horribles que tu m'as dite à son sujet ?

- Passe outre. Écoute. Ma sœur me prend la main. Ce qui s'est passé avec lui, c'est ma vie. Outre mon sang, je suis l'amie d' Harry et une je-sais-tout. Même si toi et moi sommes proches nous sommes différentes sur bien des points. Ne gâche pas de bons moment que tu pourrais passer avec lui parce qu'une petite fille a été vexée par les propos d'un petit con qui à sûrement muri depuis tout ce temps.

- Et s'il n'a pas muri ?

- Mia ! La sottise ne te va pas, puis tu sais avoir peur n'est pas une tare...

- Je n'ai pas peur, m'exclamais je

- Et bien ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'une douleur me transperce la tête. Juste une grimace montre mon malaise.

« Détruire !

La voix d' Onyx raisonne dans ma tête.

« Qui ? Demandais je perdu.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il te veut du mal, tu n'es pas pour lui.

Notre lien avec les dragons nous donne une particularité qui est la leur, ils ne peuvent aimer d'une seule fois et c'est pour la vie. Après je ne sais pas si la possessivité d' Onyx est dû à son coté dragon ou celui de l' humain.

- Ça va ? S'inquiète Astoria.

- Hein ? Oui, oui, juste un étourdissement, dis je en voyant tout le monde me regarder. Je vais aller me rafraichir.

- Veux tu que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, non, profite de ton repas, dis je en fixant Harry qui rougit.

Astoria qui a aussi compris le sous entendu rougit.

- Suis mon conseil, dit elle pour changer de sujet.

- Fait en autant, répondis je.

Je pars à la recherche des toilettes. Bien évidement je déambule sans vraiment trouver les toilettes mais il faut que je ne le cherchais pas. Ce n'est un peu d'eau sur le visage qui va régler la fureur d' Onyx ni le mal de crane qui pointe.

- Tu es perdu ?

Je me retourne brusquement vers la voix. Il est appuyé contre un mur dans un coin sombre.

- Non pas vraiment.

- Tu ne devrais pas te promener dans les cachots seule.

- Premièrement, je ne suis plus seule et deuxièmement, même pour moi ?

- Surtout pour toi, une charmante demoiselle seule dans les cachots, ce n'est pas sûr.

Je le regarde septique.

- Es ce une façon pitoyable de draguer la nouvelle ?

- Me comparer à Blaise n'est pas très flatteur.

Je lui souris doucement. Nous restons en silence. Je sens la magie qui s'agite doucement mais pour une fois c'est agréable.

- Veux tu que je te raccompagne jusqu'à la salle commune ?

« Il n'est pas comme ta sœur l'a dit. Il me plait bien. Puis il est mignon.

« Saphir !

« Quoi, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Je coupe volontairement la communication.

- Non, ça ira, je te remercie.

Il fronce les sourcils mais ne semble pas vexé par mes paroles.

- Tu n'as pas tes appartements chez les Serpentards. C'est cool d'avoir des parents prof.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça, laissais je échappée.

Je vais devoir faire attention à ce que je dis. Être à l'aise va compliquer les choses... Drago hausse un sourcil ce qui le rend encore plus craquant...

Mon dieu, il faut que j'arrête ça sinon je vais moi même me mettre en danger. Une partie de moi à envie de m'y jeter corps et âme mais l'autre partie plus raisonnable m'oblige à rester sage.

- Pour quelle raison alors ?

- Tu es bien curieux Mr le Serpentard.

- Et toi mystérieuse.

- Je compte bien que ça reste ainsi mais si tu es sage, je te confierai peut être mon secret, dis je joyeuse.

Il sourit en secouant la tête.

- Veux tu que je te reconduise quelque part ?

Je regarde à droite et à gauche dans le but de me repérer mais je dois avouer que je ne sais pas où je me trouve.

- Es ce une ruse pour savoir où je loge ?

- Je vais vraiment me sentir offensé.

- As tu des choses à te reprocher ?

- Tout un tas mais aucune ne concerne les filles.

- Pourtant, avec ce que j'ai entendu...

- Des racontars.

Je le fixe longuement.

- Pourquoi tant d' honnêteté ?

- Qui te dit que je ne mens pas ? Demande t' il en s'approchant de moi.

Parce que tu ne peux pas, la magie qui nous relie, bien que se ne soit pas encore le cas, t'en empêche. Je crois que ça vient du lien entre les dragons mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Astoria et moi n'avons jamais pu nous mentir, détourner la vérité oui mais le reste, non.

- Tout le monde ne te crois pas aussi mauvais que certaines personnes le disent.

- Belle et perspicace.

Il va pour poser la main sur ma joue mais je m'esquive habillement.

- 3ème étage, dis je pour changer de sujet.

- Bien allons y.

Drago me propose son bras comme un parfait gentleman, je rêve de prendre son bras. On pourrait presque se croire dans un compte de fée, si nous n'étions pas dans les cachots froids, humides et peu éclairés.

La poisse étant avec moi, je décline sa proposition. Il semble déçu mais ne le montre que très rapidement. Lui aussi sent il le lien qui nous uni ? Ou bien, es ce que je me fais des films ?

Nous marchons pendant quelques minutes sans voir une porte qui a été ouverte récemment. Me suis je autant égarée que ça ? Devant mon léger air étonné, le beau blond esquisse un sourire.

Nous finissons par retrouver les couloirs utilisés. Certains élèves que nous croissons nous regardent suspicieusement.

- Si demain tu entends des rumeurs tu comprendras ce que j'endure depuis plusieurs années.

- Faut il que je te plaigne ? Demandais je amusée

- Et bien oui, dit il sérieux. Je vis un enfer ici ! Sourit il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel amusée. Astoria a raison, je suis contente d' être passée outre ce qu'elle a pu me raconter, je passe un bon moment en sa compagnie.

- Pourquoi me parles tu aussi...

- Gentiment ?

- Ouais, dit il soudain gêné, en se massant la nuque. Tu as l'air proche de ta sœur et de ces Gryffondors, elle a bien dû te parler de moi.

- Oui, elle l'a fait et n'a omis aucun détail.

Drago me regarde les yeux à moitié exorbité. Je ne peux retenir mon ricanement.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi parce que soyons honnête, je n'ai pas été sympa avec elle et ses amis.

- Il y a plein de chose mystérieuse dans la vie même pour les sorciers.

Nous ne parlons pas pendant quelques minutes. Il doit sûrement chercher le sens cacher de ma phrase.

- Mais elle m'a aussi conseillé de me faire ma propre opinion.

- Pourquoi te pousserait elle vers moi ?

Je le regarde étonnée qu'il n'est pas compris, après tout, il est rusé. Certes il ne peut pas _tout_ comprendre mais il y a certaine chose qui ne change pas des adolescents normaux.

- Hermione ? Drago ? Que faites vous là à cette heure ci ?

Drago se recule un peu plus de moi. Quelque part, je suis soulagée que papa soit intervenu, je ne me voyais pas lui dire que je suis attirée par lui, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment moi mais la magie... Comment passer pour une folle en quelques secondes. Puis il n'a pas totalement ma confiance, même si je sais que je peux lui accorder. De toute façon mon coté humain prend le dessus pour ce sujet.

- Je me suis perdu ?

- Hermione, claque papa.

J'entends Drago déglutir bruyamment. C'est vraiment perturbant de savoir que mon père fait autant peur à ses élèves et pourtant, Drago est son filleul. J'imagine les autres !

- Ok, on s'est envoyé en l'air comme des bêtes dans une des classe inutilisé.

Le beau blond me regarde paniqué avant de se tourner vers papa pour s'expliquer. Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Une fois que papa a fini de s'amuser avec le pauvre Serpentard, il prend la parole.

- Très drôle jeune fille.

Papa nous regarde tour à tour avant de sourire, autant qu'il le peut à Poudlard.

- Bien, dit il satisfait. Mr Malfoy si vous retourniez dans votre salle commune.

- En fait j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous, en privé. Si possible ?

- Hermione, vas tu retrouver tes appartements ?

Je fais un signe affirmatif de tête et embrasse mon père sur la joue.

- A plus tard Drago, papa !

Je rejoins rapidement mes appartements, heureuse.

- Pourquoi ce sourire niais ?

- Mon sourire n'est pas niais, réfutais je.

- Oh si, se moque ma sœur.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai la même tête que toi lorsque tu as passé du temps avec Harry ? Oh mon dieu !

- Et ! Te moque pas, dit elle en m'envoyant un coussin en pleine figure.

Le front de ma sœur se plisse, signe qu'elle réfléchi intensément.

- Tu as passé du temps avec Malfoy !

J'essaye de cacher mon sourire _niais_, en vain... Astoria sautille sur le canapé.

- Raconte !

Je rejoins ma sœur pour lui détailler ma rencontre avec Drago. Je n'oublie pas le passage avec papa ce qui a bien fait rire ma sœur surtout quand Drago s'est senti très mal à l'aise.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors ce chapitre ? Leur discussion, leur rapprochement ? **

**bisous**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love.H.D : **Coucou, j'ai du me planter dans mes réponses aux chapitres, donc je réponds au chapitre 9 et 10 mais peut être pas forcement dans le bon ordre. lol J'aime que l'on me dise que c'est bien, c'est toujours réconfortant. J'aime bien faire ce Drago là, je suis contente que tu l'aimes aussi. Pour l'action, il va falloir attendre et je pense pas qu'il en ait beaucoup (je vais faire ce que je peux) sauf avec les pouvoirs qui vont s'amuser... J'aime Hermione avec du caractère, il me fallait insister sur ce point avec un cobaye... Tu verras, j'essaye de faire plusieurs PDV, histoire de bien comprendre tout le monde, j'espère que tu les aimeras. Severus, un pédophile ? J'adore la comparaison même s'il m'arrive de lire des histoires sur ce couple, néanmoins je comprends ton point de vue. J'avoue que parfois c'est assez bizarre. Bisous bisous

Pardon pour le retard, soucis de connexion internet ! La joie du satellite !  
Bonne lecture

**PDV DRAGO**

Je reviens sur terre de la pire manière qui soit, le raclement de gorge de mon professeur de potion. Je ne viens pas de regarder d'un peu trop prêt sa fille alors qu'il était là ? Vu son regard, je dirais que si... Comment se retrouver dans les ennuies par Drago Malfoy.

- En dehors de regarder le dos de ma fille - du moins j'espère que vos yeux ne sont pas descendus plus bas - vous vouliez me parler ?

Je me racle la gorge gêné.

- Mmm, oui.

Je regarde à droite et à gauche.

- Il m'arrive des trucs bizarre depuis la rentrée.

Le visage de mon parrain devient joyeux pour ensuite redevenir très sérieux. S'est il quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Les paroles d' Hermione me reviennent en mémoire. Cette famille cache définitivement quelque chose et j'ai l'impression que j'y suis lié. Après tout, sa femme ne m'aurait pas autant parlé si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Allons dans un endroit plus calme.

Severus nous emmène chez lui. C'est perturbant de voir une femme dans ses appartements, surtout qu' elle y a ajouté une touche plus féminine, bien que les traits de couleur rouge me gêne.

- Ma femme était à Gryffondor, commente mon parrain qui regarde le canapé rouge. Assis toi.

Je m'assoie sur l'autre canapé, le vert. Mon professeur ricane avant de me rejoindre.

- Que t'arrive t' il ? Es ce que le seigneur des ténèbres t'a contacté ?

Avant que je ne parle, sa femme entre dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir Drago. As tu l'intention de venir tous les soirs ? Demande t' elle amusée.

- Euh non madame.

Elle me sourit gentiment avant de nous laisser tranquille. Severus attend que je me lance. Alors je lui explique ce que j'ai ressenti hier, même le comportement que j'ai. Pourtant je ne suis pas lunatique. Même si c'est dur, je soupçonne que ça à un lien avec Hermione.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me trouve ridicule mais son silence me prouve que je n'ai rêvé. Par contre je n'explique pas son léger sourire et son regard perdu.

- Dois je m'inquiéter ?

- Je vais faire des recherches, tu seras le premier informé.

- Es ce grave ?

- As tu eu la sensation que quelque chose de mal se passait à ce moment ?

- Non, au contraire, la 1ère fois, c'était agréable. Pour tout à l' heure, je ne contrôlais rien mais mes intentions n'étaient pas si mauvaise.

- Bien, pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Je retourne dans mes appartements légèrement apaisé parce que soyons honnête, je n'ai pas toutes mes réponses, j'ai même deux fois plus de questions qui tourne dans ma tête. Le principal c'est que rien de mauvais ne m'arrive.

**PDV SEVERUS**

Je suis étonné de voir Hermione et Drago ensemble, loin de tout. Je sais que mon filleul à une réputation de dragueur au prêt des jeunes filles mais il m'a confié que ce n'était que du vent. Il n'a pas voulu démentir comme ça son père le laisse tranquille.

Et c'est tant mieux, du moins si j'ai bien compris les sous entendu de ma petite Hermione.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il a l'air inquiet de ce qu'il ressent. Hermione ne nous avait pas dit que le garçon ressentait le lien.

- A quoi penses tu ?

Alina qui est derrière moi, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et sa tête sur la mienne.

- Crois tu qu'il soit un des deux garçons ?

- J'en suis sûr mais pour confirmer, il faut demander à Hermione.

- Je vais lui envoyer une lettre.

- Déjà fait. En tout cas, tu dois être content que Drago soit l'un deux.

- C'est vrai, il ne mérite pas la vie qu'il a.

- Celle qui l'attend ne sera pas plus facile.

- Non mais il ne sera pas seul.

- Tu l'aimes comme s'il était ton fils, pas vrai ?

- Es ce mal ?

- Non, c'est très bien, au contraire. Il a besoin d 'un homme bien à suivre et tu as toujours voulu un fils.

Je tourne la tête pour embrasser ma femme qui répond avec plaisir à mon baiser. Je sais qu'elle détourne l'attention.

- Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser.

- J'aurai aimé te faire ce plaisir, soupire Alina

- Tu m'as donné deux merveilleuses filles et les complications arrivées après ta grossesse ne sont pas de ta faute.

Je tire ma femme sur mes genoux pour la prendre dans mes bras.

**PDV HERMIONE**

Astoria et moi chahutons lorsqu'une lettre volante viens frapper à la fenêtre.

- Tu crois que c'est une lettre des parents pour nous dire de travailler ? S'inquiète Astoria.

- Tu as des devoirs ?

- Non et toi ?

- Nan.

Astoria va ouvrir, la missive arrive directement dans sa main.

- Maman veut nous parler. Elle ne dit pas pourquoi.

- Ça a peut être un rapport avec ce que Drago a dit.

- Bien allons y ! J'ai hâte de découvrir celui qui fait battre le cœur de ma sœur chérie.

- Ne soit pas sotte, c'est juste magique.

- Votre attirance physique l'est mais il y a bien eu un petit truc qui s'est passé entre vous tout à l'heure.

- Mouais.

Je ne suis pas convaincu mais je vais faire avec. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, donc je vais finir heureuse. Pas vrai ?

- Ah, mes chéries, vous m'avez manqué, dit maman en nous ouvrant la porte.

- Tu nous as vu aujourd'hui, soufflais je avant de rejoindre papa assis sur le canapé vert.

- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué maman.

- Ah, il y en a au moins une qui tient à moi.

- Je préfère papa, dis je en haussant les épaules avant de me blottir contre mon père.

- Petite ingrate !

Les deux Gryffondors s'assoient sur le canapé rouge ce qui nous fait tous sourire.

- Pourquoi vous nous avez convoqué ? Demande Astoria.

- Drago est il ton âme sœur, Hermione ?

- Oui.

- Qui est le 4ème ?

- Je ne le dirais pas.

- Ça ne va pas me plaire ? S'inquiète Astoria

- Je ne te dis rien, parce que ça va influencer ta vie et tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de problème.

- Mais...

- Stop ! Peu importe, nous coupe papa, Drago a ressenti la magie que tu as laissé sortir.

- Oh.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a eu comme une absence quand nous avons parlé, explique maman.

- Par contre nous ne comprenons pas le reste. Hermione peux tu nous éclairer ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Pendant quelques secondes, il ne contrôlait plus ses émotions.

- Onyx, murmurais je.

- Quoi ?

- Pendant le diner, il s'est mis à hurler dans ma tête.

- Tu veux dire que l'humain et le dragon sont connectés ?

- En partie, du moins je suppose. Nous ne savons pas quel lien touche les garçons, je pensais qu' ils ne ressentaient rien jusqu'à ce que l'on transmette les pouvoirs mais je n'avais pas pris en compte les dragons qui apparemment jouent un rôle important.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jeune homme est très puissant, sourit maman.

- Onyx doit passé par moi pour s'exprimer vu que leur lien n'est pas fait. Mais en tout cas, il était furieux. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé.

- Donc si je comprends bien, commence Astoria, Drago a dû entendre une conversation entre les Serpentards, et Onyx aussi vu que le dragon ressent les sentiments de son humain. Sous le coup de la colère, il s'est exprimé dans la tête d' Hermione et ses émotions dans le corps de Drago... Woua, c'est puissant et tordu.

- Pourquoi ne peut on pas avoir une vie normale ?

- Parce que vous êtes nos enfants.

- Comment va t' on faire pour Malfoy ? Il va se poser de plus en plus de questions.

- C'est à Hermione de voir, dit papa. Elle jugera ce qui peut lui être révéler au fur et à mesure.

- Le destin de la guerre est entre tes mains, dit sérieusement Astoria.

- Idiote. Ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que ça.

- Ça le sera si tu ne me dis pas qui est le quatrième, menace ma sœur.

Je ne peux que rire devant ses piètre tentatives de menaces.

**PDV ASTORIA**

- C'est vrai, ton père est content que Drago soit ta moitié, mais nous voudrions tous savoir qui est fait pour ta sœur.

- Je ne vous le dirais pas, dis je ferme.

- Même pas à ta petite maman chérie ?

- Non parce que tu seras contente, et tu irais le dire à Astoria même sans le vouloir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne sais pas garder un secret... Au pire je pourrais le dire à papa mais il sera différent en voyant qui sait et Astoria finirait pas savoir. Et crois moi ce n'est pas un cadeau. Profite encore de ta vie tant qu'elle est un tant soit peut normal.

Je dois l'écouter mais j'ai envie de savoir, curiosité gryffondoriènne.

Hermione vient s'assoir à mes cotés sur le canapé rouge - sans oublier de grimacer - et me prend la main.

- Fait moi confiance, je te jure que tu seras très heureuse.

- Il y a le lien.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, tu m'as rassuré tout à l'heure, c'est à moi de le faire maintenant.

Mia m'embrasse sur la joue et nous quittons rapidement les parents pour aller nous coucher. Je ne veux pas être trop fatiguée pour mon deuxième jour de cour.

Deux heures plus tard, je ne dors toujours pas alors je rejoins ma sœur qui elle, dort. Sans faire trop de bruit je la rejoins et bien entendu je la réveille, elle me regarde choquée et déçu.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu rêvais d'un beau blond ?

- Mmm, dit elle en cachant son visage dans l'oreiller.

- Ça m'arrive parfois quand je rêve d' Harry, souris je doucement. Je suis contente que nous partageons ça.

- Quoi ? Fantasmer sur un garçon ?

- Oui sauf que toi tu peux le réaliser.

- Crois en toi et en ton amour pour lui.

Es ce qu'elle vient de m'avouer à demi mot que c'était Harry ?

- Ne te prend pas la tête et dors comme ça tu seras toute belle pour ton chéri, mais je suis sûr que tu lui plairas quoi qu'il arrive.

- Tu crois qu' Harry éprouve quelque chose pour moi ?

- Bien évidement. Pourquoi Ginny se comporte comme une garce et se colle à Harry comme une moule à son rocher ?

Nous sourions doucement avant de nous endormir.

**OoO**

- Coucou les garçons, dis je toute joyeuse, je les embrasse même sur la joue.

Harry rougit légèrement. Je m'installe entre mes deux amis.

- Pourquoi cette bonne humeur ? Me demande Ron.

- Tu préfères que je te renvoie bouler ?

- Non non, au contraire, j'aime bien la nouvelle Astoria, dit il en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

Se pourrait il que Ron qui ne remarque jamais rien ait vu ce que j'aurai loupé ?

- Nouvelle ?

- Ouais, même si ça ne fait deux jours que nous sommes de retour à Poudlard, je te trouve différente - en dehors de ton père - tu es plus joyeuse, ouverte, comme si tu étais vraiment toi même.

Je vais pour le détromper mais il me coupe.

- Je ne dis pas que tu étais malheureuse avec nous, mais le poids de tes secrets devaient te peser. Alors je dis juste que maintenant tu es plus ouverte et j'aime voir mon amie comme ça.

- Depuis quand es tu devenu si perspicace et éloquent ?

- Je suis devenu un homme.

- Quoi ? Tu as perdu ta virginité ? Demandais je moqueuse.

Ron devient rouge et Harry crache son jus de citrouille. J'entends le rire de ma sœur dans mon dos. Vu qu'il ne me répond pas, j'en rajoute une couche.

- C'est ça ? Alors qui est l'heureuse élu ? Ne me dit pas que c'est Lavande, parce que...

- Euh, non, ce n'est pas elle enfin ce n'est personne, dit il gêné

Je lui mets un coup gentil dans l'épaule. Nous partons pour notre premier cours de la journée. Je m'assoie à coté d' Harry qui reste dans ses pensées.

- Tu n'es pas bien Harry ? C'est ta cicatrice ? M'inquiétais je

Harry me regarde étonné et légèrement gêné. Il reste quelques secondes à me fixer me gênant mais me faisant aussi plaisir.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors, ces PDV ? **

**Bisous bisous**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lisa : **Merci d'avoir commenté. C'est vrai que ça peut faire bizare de les voir soeurs mais j'aime faire des trucs différents. En tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire. Etant fan de Drago et Hermione, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Bisous

**Bonne Lecture**

**PDV ASTORIA**

_Je lui mets un coup gentil dans l'épaule. Nous partons pour notre premier cours de la journée. Je m'assoie à coté d' Harry qui reste dans ses pensées. _

_- Tu n'es pas bien Harry ? C'est ta cicatrice ? M'inquiétais je_

_Harry me regarde étonné et légèrement gêné. Il reste quelques secondes à me fixer me gênant mais me faisant aussi plaisir. _

**PDV HARRY**

Je dois me lancer, je peux le lui dire, on se connait depuis des années et après tout elle n'est que ma meilleure amie. Ouais, soit honnête avec toi même Harry, elle est bien plus que ça et depuis plus d'un an. En tout cas, je dois être capable de lui faire compliment.

- Tu n'es pas bien Harry ? C'est ta cicatrice ?

Et comme souvent, je m'y prends comme un manche à balai et l'inquiète. Et dire que je suis le survivant sensé être le sauveur du monde. On est tous foutu... Heureusement que j'ai mes amis avec moi.

J'observe ma douce Astoria qui rougit légèrement. Comment une si brillant sorcière pourrait vouloir sortir avec moi ? Je ne suis pas le meilleur à l'école et je ne suis pas particulièrement beau. Pour couronner le tout, ses parents sont de brillants sorciers. Déjà qu'avant, quand je croyais que ses parents étaient moldus, je me sentais nul à ces cotés mais maintenant c'est pire. Je suis content pour elle, mais ça veut dire qu'en arrivant à Poudlard elle connaissait le monde magique, alors que moi non, c'était notre point commun - je me sentais moins seul - mais maintenant je me sens un peu exclu, bien qu'au fond de moi je sais que je n'ai pas de raison de l'être.

- Harry ?

Sa petite main se pose sur mon front.

- Tu n' as pas de fièvre.

Je retire doucement sa main et la garde dans la mienne.

- Ron a raison... Tu es différente... En bien, tu... es be... Belle et tu... Rayonnes. Enfin pas que tu ne l'étais pas d'habitude, tu l'es toujours hein, enfin tu vois, m'embrouillais je

Comme à chaque fois que je stresse, ma main passe dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus. Astoria sourit devant ma coiffure, je vais pour les aplatir mais elle me stoppe. Je n'aime pas le coté indomptable de mes cheveux. On dirait un fou.

- Non, dit elle doucement, j'aime bien.

Mais si elle aime bien, alors je peux les tolérer sur ma tête. Je ne crois pas pouvoir un jour me passer de ses sourires et regards tendres.

- Et merci pour tes compliments, me dit elle doucement

Encore une fois, je suis gêné et me retiens de me tortiller sur place comme une fille.

- Allons y avant d'être en retard pour le cours de Potions.

- Tu crois que ton père oserait te retirer des points ?

- Oui et même me coller.

On arrive les derniers juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Son père nous fusille du regard. Déjà qu'il me déteste mais si en plus il savait que je fantasme sur sa fille, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau...

- Je constate que même après 6 ans, vous n'êtes toujours pas capable de trouver votre chemin Potter, affligeant.

Je serre les dents pour ne pas répliquer, Astoria fusille du regard son père mais comme moi, elle ne dit rien. Je vois Hermione retenir de rigoler.

- Ta sœur se fout de nous.

- Demande lui ce qu'elle faisait hier soir dans les couloirs avec Mal... Drago, dit Astoria en commençant la potion.

- Ta sœur et Malfoy ?

Astoria hausse les épaules, c'est vrai que du trio, c'est elle la plus tolérante.

- J'ai confiance en ma sœur alors si elle estime que Drago est bien pour elle, je la crois.

- Tu penses qu'elle acceptera ton petit ami comme tu le fais pour elle ?

Ma jolie petite Gryffondor me fixe intensément avant de répondre.

- J'en suis persuadée.

Sa réponse traverse tout mon corps. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a sens caché à ses mots ?

**OoO**

**On avance de quelques semaines.**

**PDV Drago**

Cette fille va me rendre fou. Depuis la rentrée, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi même. J'ai toujours Hermione dans la tête, et parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi même, comme si quelqu'un contrôlait mes sentiments. Cela ne me rassure pas, parce que la plus part du temps c'est la colère et la possessivité qui me submergent. C'est peut être une coïncidence mais on dirait que ça concerne Hermione. C'est comme la première fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les couloirs du cachots. J'ai senti une émotion pure me traverser, comme si c'était de l'amour. Cela a été bref, je me demande si elle l'a ressenti.

En tout cas, elle est mystérieuse. Je sais que personne ne la touche, elle se recule habillement, même avec moi, sauf que je vois dans ses yeux de la peur et de la panique. Le pire c'est que cela me touche, plus que ça devrait. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour une fille.

Pour une fois je voudrais que toute ma réputation n'existe pas. Hermione a eu l'air attristé quand deux menteuses ont en parlé. Au début cela me convenait, mon infâme père me laissait tranquille, il disait que ça ferait des partisans en plus... Dommage pour lui, je suis toujours vierge. Je dois être le dernier des septièmes années mais qu'importe.

Depuis que je suis en âge d'y penser, je trouve que c'est une étape importante et qui ne doit pas être passé à la légère. C'est peut être niais mais j'attends la bonne personne. Et depuis que je connais Hermione, j'ai envie que se soit elle. Chose bizarre vu que je la connais depuis quelques semaines. Mais c'est comme si un lien nous reliait, quelque chose de magique. Mais je dois me faire des idées. A ma connaissance il n'existe aucun lien de se genre. Je dois tout simplement être attiré par elle. Après tout c'est une très jolie jeune femme.

Je marche dans le parc, me balader me fait du bien. J' oublie tout ce qui se passe, Hermione, Severus qui a une famille et qui me cache des choses, Astoria qui devient gentille avec moi. Potter et Weasley qui ne me cherchent plus de problèmes. Je n'ai même plus de contact avec le monde extérieur, pas de lettre de mon père, ni face de serpent qui vit chez moi. On pourrait croire que la vie est belle...

- Drago ? Que fais tu là ?

Je sursaute et vois Hermione décoiffée, qui surgit de nul part.

- Et toi ? Demandais je septique.

- Oh, j'aime me promener, ça me permet de me retrouver au calme.

- C'est un coin reculé du parc.

- Tu me raccompagnes ?

Un grondement puissant accompagne ses mots. Je sursaute mais elle secoue la tête et sourit, clairement amusée.

J' acquiesce et lui propose mon bras même si je sais qu'elle va le refuser. Mes bonnes manières sont tenaces. Mère m'a bien éduqué. Elle sourit et se met à marcher à mes cotés sans me toucher. Voilà un mystère qui me retourne le cerveau, comme le fait qu'elle soit ici et ce grognement. Je sais qu'il y a des bêtes bizarres et dangereuses dans le parc. De plus le directeur nous a interdit de nous aventurer trop loin du château, des choses dramatiques pourrait nous arriver...

Il est un peu flippant pour un directeur.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets à faire la conversation, enfin si, mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi de faire la conversation, c'est plus les autres qui l' engagent, je ne suis pas un grand bavard mais avec elle, je me sens différent.

- Tu sais, commence t' elle hésitante, avant de venir à Poudlard, je n'étais quasiment jamais sorti de la maison.

Je la regarde étonné. C'est un gros secret qu'elle me confie et je suis flatté qu'elle me fasse aussi confiance.

- Ce n'est pas facile d'être autant entouré, j'ai parfois l'impression d'étouffer.

- Pourquoi me confier cela ? Après tout nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup.

Nous nous parlons un peu, mais elle garde toujours une distance entre nous. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle se force à partir, mais je me fais peut être des idées. Je surprends ses regards sur moi en cours, où même quand nous mangeons. Mais le pire c'est lorsqu'elle se mord la lèvre en me regardant d'une façon particulière qui déclenche en moi des choses gênantes surtout quand on est en public, il m'arrive parfois de rougir ce qui détonne sur ma peau clair.

- Mais je te fais confiance, dit elle en me fixant intensément. Je sais que je ne le montre pas, mais tu compte pour moi.

Je me retiens de bomber le torse.

- Toi aussi, tu es... Importante.

Voilà ! Elle recommence. Je vais devenir fou.

- Puis, te parler est facile. Tu me vois aller dire à mes parents que parfois je me sens seule alors que c'est la première fois que nous sommes tous réunis.

- Je te dirais bien que je te comprends mais...

- Oh pardon ! Je suis désolée. Papa m'a un peu parlé de ta situation, dit elle mal à l'aise.

- Il t'a parlé d'autre chose ? Demandais je gêné

J'espère que mon parrain ne lui a pas parlé de mes ressentis par rapport à sa fille cachée. Parce que là pour le coup, je n'oserais plus la regarder en face. Déjà que ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de lui en parler, mais j'en avais vraiment trop en moi et il est le seul à qui je pouvais parler de ça. J'ai cru qu'il allais mal le prendre mais il semblait résigné et à la fois content. Un mélange assez bizarre surtout quand on parle du maitre des potions.

Il m'a fait comprendre qu' Hermione était plus différente que toutes les autres, que je devais la laisser faire comme bon lui semble - le ton très sérieux qu'il a employé m'a dissuadé de le contredire et de passer outre ses ordres - mais qu'il préférait que se soit moi plutôt d'un cornichon sans cervelle. Je crois que c'est sa façon de me dire qu'il est d'accord pour notre relation qui n'existe pas mais là encore il m'a fait comprendre que je dois être patient.

En tout cas, il m'a rassuré, je suis content qu'il soit mon parrain. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. D'ailleurs sa femme m'a aussi bien accepté. Ils forment un couple assez particulier mais se complétant.

**PDV HERMIONE**

« Allons plus haut, je ne veux pas que l'on nous voit.

Saphir bat des ailes et nous fait monter plus haut dans le ciel, les autres dragons nous suivent, ils avaient besoin de se dégourdir les ailes.

« Il est là, je le sens, laisse moi le voir !

« Non Onyx, ce n'est pas le moment. Il pourrait avoir peur d'un dragon.

« Ne dit pas de sottises, il fait parti de moi.

« Onyx, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas précipiter les choses. Laisse nous du temps. En plus nous ne sommes pas si proches que ça. Cela fait quelques semaines que nous sommes à Poudlard, je ne le connais pas à assez pour lui parler de vous.

« La première étape approche, raisonne une douce voix dans ma tête.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps, elle se fait discrète, comme ma sœur. Rubis est plus délicate et réservée.

« Oui, Astoria va bientôt récupérer ce qui est sien, ainsi que ceux d' Harry.

Quartz se met à ronronner et se rapproche de Rubis.

« Tu crois que tout va bien se passer ? Me demande Saphir.

« Oui, après il va falloir qu' Astoria contrôle ses pouvoirs.

« Il faut espérer que ça va être rapide, il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps pour transmettre les pouvoirs vers vos moitiés.

« Tout ira bien.

Enfin je l'espère, j'ai confiance en ma sœur mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter. Après tout, quand j'ai reçu les pouvoirs ils étaient sauvages, c'est pour cela que j'ai mis du temps à les contrôler. Il faut dire que j'étais jeune mais maintenant que nous nous sommes habitués à nos conditions, c'est plus simple. Donc je pense qu'avec Astoria ça ira beaucoup mieux.

« Onyx, calme toi.

« Mon humain est un beau spécimen.

« Ses cheveux ressemblent à la couleur de tes écailles, rigolais je. Et ses yeux sont bleus comme des Saphirs, bien que beaucoup plus clair.

« Je trouve aussi que pour un humain il est plutôt pas mal, dit Saphir.

- Pas touche c'est le mien ! Dis je ne tapant gentiment le cou de mon dragon.

Elle grogne doucement avant de se mettre à faire des loopings dans tous les sens. Je m'accroche à ses piques dorsales tout en rigolant.

« Ça fait du bien de se sentir libre.

Nous restons silencieux, profitant du moment.

« Et les pouvoirs ?

« Ils ne me surprennent plus comme au début de l'année. Quand je sens la perte de contrôle, il suffit que je m'isole. Ils m'ont échappé une fois, cela ne doit plus se reproduire. Je n'ai pas causé de dégâts mais si je suis dans le château, je ne garantie pas la survie de tous les élèves.

« Es ce dur d'être proche de lui ?

« Oui et non, dis je en souriant. C'est à la fois reposant d'être proche de lui, parfois les pouvoirs lutent pour sortir mais j'ai l'impression que plus j'en apprends sur lui, plus c'est calme dans ma tête.

« Les pouvoirs apprennent à le connaitre et l' apprivoisent, commente Onyx.

« Dit plutôt que c'est Hermione qui apprivoise ton humain si parfait, se moque Saphir.

Nous rigolons, Saphir fini par nous poser au sol avant de retourner dans leur tanière. En chemin je croise Drago qui se dirige tout droit là où il ne faut pas.

- Drago ? Que fais tu là ?

Je lui fais peur mais au moins il s'arrête. Je lui propose de faire demi tour. On verra plus tard pour les présentations.

C'est impressionnant comme je suis à l'aise avec lui, je lui confie même mes secrets. Je n'imagine pas comment cela sera dans quelques temps. Plus je suis proche, plus j'ai envie d'en découvrir plus et il ne faut pas oublier un point important, je suis au calme. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivée. J'en profite pour le détailler discrètement.

- Pourquoi souris tu ainsi ?

Il sursaute en me regarde étonné.

- Je souris comment ? Demande t' il gêné

- Comme quelqu'un d'heureux, je suppose. L'es tu ?

- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, oui. Certes, nous sommes en pleine guerre, _l'autre_ prend de plus en plus de pouvoirs, Potter ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait. L'avenir est incertain, j'ai tout un tas de question qui te concerne mais à chaque fois que je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de soucis, tous les problèmes sont loin.

- Moi aussi, dis je d'une petite voix.

Nous sommes arrivés devant le château.

- Je te raccompagne ?

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors ? Ces différents PDV ? Ça vous plait ? Pas trop compliquer pour suivre, où il faut que je fasse autrement.**

**N' hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, tant que c'est constructif.**

**bisous**


	13. Chapter 13

**scpotter: **merci pour ta review et tes compliments.

**Love.H.D: **Coucou miss ! J'adore quand tu reprends certains de mes passages et que tu commentes. Et je suis ravie de te faire rire. J'adore les dragons, il fallait que je trouve une idée et celle là était dans ma tête depuis longtemps mais je me concentrais sur mes fictions Twilight et on m'a souvent demandé si j'allais en écrire d'autre, alors j'ai sorti celle là du placard. Et j'avoue que Hermione et Drago me manquaient. Je suis rasurée pour les PDV parce que je ne vois pas trop comment faire pour que se soit clair et je trouve que c'est intéressant et en plus ça me change. Souvent je fais que du Hermione donc j'inove. En core une fois merci pour tes commentaires.

**Guest : **Je ne suis pas vulgaire, mais un beau "Je t'emmerde" ça te va ? Excuse moi d'avoir une vie et des imprévus. Tu ne fais peut être rien de tes journées mais moi, je travaille et entre une bonne partie de sexe avec mon copain et poster mon chapitre... Hein, tu penses que le choix est vite fait... Que tu trouves ça "con" je peux le concevoir, c'est ton avis mais personnellement, me le donner, je m'en fou, du moins pour cela. Oui, normalement, je suis plus polie mais vu que tu ne sembles pas avoir de respect pour moi et ma vie ; et bien, je vais en faire autant. Et je ne trouve pas ça nul, je mets juste en avant-première sur mon site pour ceux qui veulent lire avant. Et si tu veux tant que ça la suite, et bien il est posté sur mon site. En plus, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gêne vu que tu ne sembles pas avoir de compte, donc tu ne reçois pas de note "conne" pour prévenir. A moins que tu sois lâche et que tu te caches derrière un simple "guest". Donc cher anonyme, la prochaine fois que tu veux laisser un tel commentaire, abstient toi, ou va embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

**Voilà, sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture à mes gentils lecteurs ! **

**PDV HERMIONE**

_- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, oui. Certes, nous sommes en pleine guerre, l'autre prend de plus en plus de pouvoirs, Potter ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait. L'avenir est incertain, j'ai tout un tas de question qui te concerne mais à chaque fois que je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de soucis, tous les problèmes sont loin._

_- Moi aussi, dis je d'une petite voix._

_Nous sommes arrivés devant le château._

_- Je te raccompagne ? _

Je souris prête à accepter mais la voix de ma sœur nous sort de notre bulle.

- Je te remercie mais Astoria...

Je ne peux pas continuer ma phrase, la tristesse au fond de ses yeux m'en empêche. Je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise quand je suis loin de lui. Il va falloir trouver une solution à ce soucis. Même s'il n'a pas les pouvoirs, ils le ressentent et le reconnaissent. Le lien de dépendance va se faire plus présent. Heureusement que je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec Harry parce que ça compliquerait les choses. Les pouvoirs sont pour le moment silencieux. Avec Astoria, nous passons pas mal de temps ensemble ce qui résous un problème.

- Mais on peut se voir une autre fois ? Demandais je d'une voix timide.

Dieu merci, je ne me tortille pas comme une andouille. Drago me sourit, heureux. Il va pour me toucher mais je me recule, encore une fois.

- Je ne vais pas te faire mal.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que...

- Hermione ! On y va, on va être en retard. Drago.

- Oui oui. A plus tard Drago.

Il me fait un bref sourire, sans regarder ma sœur il tourne les talons et s'en va. Je le regarde s'éloigner, une légère douleur dans le ventre.

- J'ai cassé quelque chose ?

Je ne réponds rien et me masse le ventre.

- Ça va ? Tu veux qu' on annule ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir papa et maman ?

- Non non, ça va passer.

Je ne vais pas lui dire que depuis quelques temps, je ressens des douleurs dans le ventre quand ses émotions sont fortes.

Astoria me regarde inquiète mais je lui souris.

- Tu te souviens, je ne peux pas te mentir.

**PDV ASTORIA**

Je regarde ma sœur inter réagir avec sa moitié. Elle n'a toujours pas voulu me dire qui était la mienne, mais ça ne peut pas être mauvais vu que parfois je la vois sourire malicieusement.

Ils forment un beau couple tous les deux. Les rumeurs disent qu'ils sortent ensemble mais je ne crois pas que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Hermione est dans sa bulle et je trouve que Malfoy s'est éloigné des autres depuis la rentrée. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas étonnant vu ce qu'il ressent, il doit être perdu.

Hermione souffre de toute cette situation, elle voudrait être avec lui mais elle ne peut pas. Bien sûr elle ne me le dis pas, mais je la connais.

Je suis presque gênée de les interrompre mais elle m'a promis de passer du temps avec mes amis.

Elle retrouve le sourire quand ils se donnent un autre rendez vous mais grimace quand il s'en va. Ça lui arrive souvent mais elle le camoufle.

Nous marchons pour rejoindre tous mes amis et faire une soirée tranquille. Je suis contente de retourner dans la salle commune comme avant. Depuis que nous avons nos appartements, je me suis éloigné de mes amis, je voudrais être proche d'eux, j'ai besoin d'eux et j'ose espérer que je leur manque, surtout à Harry. J'ai peur qu'il se sente trahi, encore une fois. Il ne le dit pas, mais il a peur, ce que je comprends tout à fait.

- Tu sais, si tu veux passer du temps avec lui, je ne t'en voudrais pas, dis je d'une petite voix.

- J'ai toujours envie de passer du temps avec lui et tu ressentiras la même chose, mais nous avons toute la vie pour être avec eux. Je suis enfin à Poudlard, je profite aussi de ma sœur.

- Et de mes amis.

- Et de tes amis, même Ginny.

- Tu ne t' y fais toujours pas ?

- Parce que toi si ?

- Elle a été ma seule amie fille entre ces murs.

- Même si c'est une peau de vache ?

Hermione reste septique la concernant, elle peut être si garce parfois mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment méchant. A moins que je m'y sois habituée.

Je dis le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui regarde ma sœur d'un mauvais œil. Hermione, très mature lui tire la langue. On rigole doucement, mais je m'arrête sous le regard perçant d' Harry. Mes joues se colorent, je baisse les yeux et m'assoie à coté de lui. Hermione me rejoint.

Ron a réussi à faire entrer des bières au beurre. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, même si Hermione se fait plus discrète. On passe une bonne soirée jusqu'à ce que Ginny nous fasse faire un jeu idiot. Action ou vérité.

- Sérieusement ? Demande Hermione.

- Mais oui, ça va être drôle !

- Et pour pimenter, on peut parler de sexe, rajoute Lavande.

Hermione et moi nous regardons.

- Un soucis Hermione ? Demande Ginny.

- Absolument pas, et toi ?

- Bien je commence !

La voix de Lavande me fait mal aux oreilles. Les questions commencent gentiment, dieu merci, nous ne sommes pas les cibles favorites mais je sens que ça va changer.

- Hermione ? Action ou vérité ? Demande Ginny avec un regard malsain.

- Vérité.

- Avec combien de garçons as tu couché ?

- Aucun, dit Hermione.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Glousse Lavande. Sérieux ? Mais comment fais tu ?

- Je garde les cuisses fermées.

Je ne peux pas retenir mon rire. Les garçons sont comme moi.

- Il y a d'autres positions !

- Ferme là, tu t'enfonces, crache Hermione.

Lavande boude et tourne la tête.

- Ron, Action ou vérité ?

- Choisir une action de la sœur d' Astoria serait fou et venant d'un Serpentard serait suicidaire, alors vérité.

Hermione sourit diaboliquement.

- Comment as tu fait pour sortir avec Lavande ?

Tous les garçons rigolent, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- Et bien figure toi que parfois je me pose la question.

Lavande se décompose et aborde un visage constipé.

- Mais que veux tu, parfois les mecs font des trucs idiots.

Hermione et moi rigolons avec les mots de Ron. On continue sur une note plus joyeuse, Hermione n'est gênée de rien même lorsqu'on parle de Drago. ¨Par contre j'ai atteins le somment de la gêne quand on m'a demandé qui me plaisait. Dieu merci Ron m'a sauvé en disant qu'on le savait tous et que le but de ce jeu était de découvrir les secrets des autres.

Commençant à être fatiguée, je vais pour partir mais Ginny me retient.

- Une dernière question ! Va y Ginny choisi, capitulais je

- Lavande.

- Vérité !

- Le dernier garçon avec qui tu as couché ?

Le regard mauvais de Lavande transperce ma sœur qui ne se démonte pas. J'aimerai avoir son flegme.

- Drago Malfoy, il y a une semaine.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Hermione. Ils croient tous qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines. Ma sœur hausse un sourcil avant d'avoir les yeux humides, comme si elle était prête à pleurer.

- Ah bon ? Quand et où ça ? Demande t' elle la voix tremblante

- 5ème étage, une classe vide à 21heures, dit elle arrogante

- Et c'était com... Comment ? Demande Hermione sur le même ton.

Es ce qu'elle croit vraiment ce que la blonde dit ? Lavande sourit très fière d'elle. Le visage d' Hermione change complètement pour aborder un sourire sadique et un regard moqueur.

- Je te demande les détails vu qu' il n'est pas au courant... Comme ça s'il me pose des questions je saurais quoi dire.

Ça c'est ma sœur. Hermione se lève doucement, je l'accompagne.

- Merci pour cette soirée, dit Hermione poliment. Passez une bonne soirée. Oh Lavande ?

- Oui ? Crache la blonde

Une seconde plus tard, Hermione a sorti sa baguette - bizarre vu qu'elle ne s'en sert quasiment jamais, à moins que ça soit un leurre - et fait quelques étincelles pour donner le change et envoie Lavande à l'autre bout de la pièce, rattrapée par un beau Levicorpus mais elle ne se contente pas de ça, elle la secoue violemment dans toute la pièce avant de l'arrêter à quelques mètres d' elle, toujours la tête en bas.

- Que l'on mettre les choses au clair petite sotte. Ne me prend plus jamais pour une idiote, je ne suis pas une gentille petite élève innocente et je n'hésiterais pas à te re mettre à ta place. Ok ?

Elle secoue rapidement la tête paniquée.

- Bien.

Elle l'envoie voler violemment contre un canapé. Sous le choc elle tombe mais personne ne s'en soucis, ils fixent tous Hermione qui à l'air très dangereuse.

La voix d' Harry me sort de la contemplation de ma sœur.

- Elle ne s'est pas servi de sa baguette ? Me demande t' il à l'oreille.

Je tourne brusquement la tête, nos nez se touchent presque. Mes joues se colorent encore une fois. Après avoir retrouvé mes esprits et n'ayant pas confiance en ma voix je fais _non_ de la tête. Harry me sourit gentiment.

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Merci, couinais je.

- De rien, dit il en souriant grandement. Passe une bonne nuit Astoria, rajoute t' il en me caressant la joue déclenchant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

- Toi aussi.

Hermione se moque de moi et de ma voix.

- Arrête !

- Oh sûrement pas !

**PDV HARRY**

Je ne sens différent cette année. J'ai à la fois l'impression d'être seul mais il y a quelque chose en moi qui me dit que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien entouré, que j'ai l'aide demandé pendant mes rêves. Seulement, rien ne s'est produit de différent, en dehors du fait que la fille dont je suis amoureux est une sang pur et la fille de mon professeur _préféré_ sans oublier sa sœur jumelle qui vient de débarquer.

Je ne la connais pas, en dehors de ce que m'en dit Astoria mais le peu de temps où je suis avec elle, je ne sens serein, comme si j'avais une nouvelle famille.

De plus, j'ai l'impression que l'on me cache d'autre chose, Hermione est très mystérieuse et parfois Astoria commence une phrase la concernant pour soudainement l'arrêter et changer de sujet.

J'ai essayé de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait en la suivant avec la carte du Maraudeur, avec ma cape mais soit elle arrive à me semer comme si elle se savait suivi soit un professeur vient m'interrompre dans ma quette, souvent Rogue ou parfois Dumbledore. Et j'évite de la suivre quand elle passe du temps avec Malfoy, je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce qu'ils font, surtout lorsque l'on entend les rumeurs...

Je suis le seul à essayer de découvrir ce qui la concerne, Ron l'adore et la vénère presque avec sa répartie Ginny, elle, elle devient une peste mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit complètement mauvaise, bien que parfois quand elle me colle comme elle le fait j'ai envie de la secouer et de lui dire que jamais nous ne serons ensemble.

Ses œillades me rendent mal à l'aise, comme maintenant en attendant les sœurs Rogue. C'est elle et Lavande qui ont eu l'idée de cette soirée entre nous, pour nous serez les coudes en temps de guerre a dit Ginny. Je doute que Lavande est les même idées. Elle n'apprécie pas trop Astoria, à cause de Ron et de leur amitié et il me semble qu'elle déteste Hermione. Il faut dire qu'elle attire beaucoup de regard, surtout celui de Malfoy. Certes nous ne nous apprécions pas mais il est beau garçon et plait à beaucoup de filles.

- As quoi tu penses Harry ?

Ginny me fait sursauter et par la même occasion sortir de mes pensées.

- Rien d'important. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non, non, dit elle passant son doigt sur mon bras. Je me disais que nous pouvons passer du temps tous les deux, seul à seule...

- Oh... Mmm, c'est gentil, je vais y songer.

Dieu merci les filles entrent dans la salle commune. Ginny nous fait faire un jeu stupide qui va tourner cour pour moi parce que je n'ai embrassé qu'une fille et c'était la rousse. Je ne parle pas de coucher avec une fille. Non seulement j'ai autre chose à penser, il ne faut pas oublier le psychopathe qui veut me tuer, et cela est, selon moi, une étape importante.

On est tous étonné par les révélations d' Hermione, on aurait pût croire qu' elle et Malfoy... Bref, on passe essentiellement une bonne soirée, les boissons nous aident à nous détendre.

Vers la fin, les questions deviennent plus mauvaises, Lavande essaye de descendre Hermione mais elle oublie à qui elle a faire. Hermione est la digne fille de son père et une bonne Serpentarde. Ron et moi avons passé quelques minutes à nous moquer de Lavande. Certes ce n'est pas très gentil mais ça fait du bien de décompresser.

Par contre, lorsqu' Hermione sort sa baguette, les choses sont sur le point de déraper, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver en face d'elle, son regard me fait froid dans le dos et je ne suis pas le seul vu leurs regards paniqués.

Hermione lui explique clairement sa façon de penser, elle la balade violemment dans toute la pièce. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec elle, sa baguette est en décalage, en retard pour être plus précis avec les mouvements de Lavande.

Une fois Lavande au sol, je me dirige doucement vers Astoria et lui fait par de ma découverte. Par contre celle ci me sort vite de la tête tellement nos visages sont proches, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la caresser, de lui... Ok stop... On arrête là.

Je lui promets de ne rien dire avant de lui caresser doucement la joue, ensuite Ron et moi montons nous coucher sans faire attention à Lavande qui chouine dans son coin en promettant de se venger.

- Hermione est vraiment différente de sa sœur, dit Ron rêveur.

- Tu ne serais pas entrain de tomber amoureux ?

- Hein ?

Je ne le vois pas mais je suis sûr qu'il rougit.

- Mais non, rajoute t' il. Puis ce n'est pas le genre de fille à sortir avec un garçon comme moi. C'est plus Malfoy son style.

- Ne dit pas...

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a plus de manière que moi.

- _Manière_ ?

- Ouais, tu sais, la galanterie et d'autres trucs...

- Oh...

- Je l'ai vu sourire quand il lui ouvre la porte, quand il lui tire sa chaise... Moi je suis le genre de mec à manger la bouche ouverte...

- Ron...

Je n'aime pas voir mon meilleur ami se dénigrer. C'est un type bien, honnête et courageux.

- Non non c'est cool, je ne dis que la vérité puis de toute façon, il y a une autre fille qui me plait...

- Qui ?

- Luna, murmure t' il.

- Je suis content pour toi.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

- C'est Luna... Je ne suis pas un expert en fille mais à mon avis si tu ne lui dis pas en face ce que tu éprouves, elle risque de ne pas s'en apercevoir, après tout c'est Luna.

- Tu crois que je dois aller la voir ?

- Ouais.

Ron ne dit plus rien. C'est bien qu'il s'intéresse à une autre fille qu' Hermione, non pas que je ne l'aime pas mais elle n'est pas pour lui. Il suffit de la voir avec Malfoy, ils forment un couple très harmonieux et quasiment parfait.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Il vous plait ce chapitre un peu plus long ? **

**Et Harry qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Et Hermione, un peu flippante, non ? **

**Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de faire quelques Gryffondors pas sympa, mais bon chassez le naturel... Bref, vous connaissez la suite... lol**

**bisous**


	14. Chapter 14

**Réponse :**

**Lisa : **J'ai voulu changer, et faire plus mystérieux, je suis ravie que tu aimes. Pour leur parler, il va falloir attendre. Merci pour tes mots encourageant.

**Love.H.d : **J'aime les reviews TRES longue, lol enfin surtout les compliments et les critiques constructives. C'est vrai que les différents PDV aident à savoir ce qui se passe dans leur tête surtout avec cette fiction, vu que, contrairement à mes autres fictions, il y a plusieurs presonnages principaux. Je suis ravie de te faire rire mais fait attention s'il y a des gens à coté de toi, on ne sait jamais ^^. La répartie d' Hermione vient beaucoup de moi, je suis du genre à dire ce genre de chose. Réponse pour histoire d'argent, je te réponds là, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? C'était le but, que tout le monde déteste Drago, je voulais en faire un être détestable et après le faire ramper... Et il fallait qu' Hermione se vange, je ne voyais pas les choses autrement, je n'aime pas trop les histoires où les pardons sont trop rapides. Merci pour ton avis sur cette histoire.

Bisous

**OoO**

**PDV DRAGO**

Voilà, je prends mon courage à deux mains pour l'inviter et elle me dit qu'elle ne pourra pas mais me console en me disant qu'elle aurait aimé venir sauf qu'elle ne peut pas.

Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec elle. Nous passons de bons moments tous les deux et dès que j'essaye d' être plus proche elle se recule brusquement de moi, comme si je n'avais pas le droit de la toucher. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, personne en dehors de sa sœur ne le fait et ses parents. Il y a quelque chose de louche.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais passer cette soirée seul dans ma chambre alors que tout le monde va s'amuser. Je ferais quand même le plein de sucreries et me ferait exploser l'estomac. Mais vu que je ne suis pas un salop et que cette fille me plait vraiment j'irai lui faire déposer des sucres d'orges dans ses appartements. Les elfes m'ont dit qu'ils pouvaient y entrer mais qu'ils étaient les seuls en dehors des jumelles à pouvoir y pénétrer. Pourtant on peut entrer dans les chambres des préfets. Ma jolie Hermione me cache plein de choses et foi de Serpentard, je trouverai.

**PDV HERMIONE**

- Es ce que vous aurez besoin de nous ? Demande maman

- Non, nous ferons cela dans notre salle commune.

- Oh.

Je prends maman dans mes bras.

- Tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- J'aurai aimé être là pour vous et j'avoue que je suis curieuse de voir comment cela se passe.

- Alina, grogne papa.

- Quoi ?

- Foutu curiosité Gryffondorienne.

Je pouffe de rire, maman me frappe.

- Vilains Serpentards.

- Tu ne verras rien maman, lui expliquais je d'une voix douce. Tout va se passer à l'intérieur de nous. Et en plus ça sera long et ennuyeux pour les gens autour. De plus, il faut une total concentration venant d' Astoria. Elle va devoir visualiser et entrer en connexion avec les pouvoirs afin de les recevoir.

- Et après ?

- Elle va être désorientée, ne plus se sentir maitre de son corps et risque d'exploser si elle panique.

- Mais tu ne crains rien ?

- Non, si jamais elle explose, ça sera la force des pouvoirs et ils ne peuvent pas me faire de mal, au pire me secouer un peu, ils sont quelque part une partie de moi. Je vais juste ressentir les ondes magiques.

- Comme lorsque tu as déclenché les tornades le jour de la rentrée ? Demande papa

- Oui. Comment...

- Astoria et Potter l'ont ressenti, explique papa.

- Drago aussi, rajoute maman. Nous étions dans le salon entrain de parler.

- Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons nous débrouiller.

- Donc tu ne pourras pas assister à la soirée ? Demande maman.

- Non, murmurais je en baissant les yeux.

J'aurai aimé passer du temps avec Drago, on se serait assis à une table, dans un coin tranquille et on se serait gavé de sucreries et de gâteaux. J'aurai aimé danser avec lui mais cela n'est pas possible.

- Drago ne t'a t' il pas invité ? Demande papa.

- Si, murmurais je.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Severus ! Voyons, ce que tu peux être idiot. Elle ne pourra pas le voir !

Papa grimace et me fait un sourire d'excuse.

Astoria entre en trombe dans l'appartement de papa et maman.

- Harry m'a invité ! Harry m'a invité ! Harry m'a invité !

Ma sœur se laisse tomber sur le canapé, toute souriante. Je déteste lui annoncer de mauvaise nouvelle.

- Astoria, commençais je.

En même temps c'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû lui dire qu' elle ne pourrait pas y aller et que cela allait prendre plus de temps qu'elle ne doit se l'imaginer.

- Quoi ? Demande t' elle en souriant.

Je cherche mes mots pour ne pas la blesser. Maman vient à mon secours.

- Astoria, ma chérie, tu ne pourras pas assister à la soirée d' Halloween.

- Pourquoi ?

- On doit se transmettre les pouvoirs.

- Et alors ? On peut très bien faire les deux, non ?

- Non, répondis je ferme.

- Mais tu m'as dit que les pouvoirs allaient se transmettre au alentour de minuit.

- Oui à l'apogée des fluides magiques.

- Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

Pourquoi ne peut elle simplement pas comprendre ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? M'énervais je

Depuis quelques nuits, je ne dors pas bien, je suis fatiguée, les pouvoirs s'agitent, ils sentent que le moment arrive. En plus avec le fait d'éloigner Drago de moi, me provoque quelques douleurs, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme et je suis, par conséquent, irritable.

- Que ça va se faire en 5 minutes et qu'ensuite on va aller se coucher et que tout reprendra comme avant ? Ouvre les yeux Astoria, ça va prendre des heures avant que_ tu_ puisses récupérer les pouvoirs. Ils sont des entités presque pensantes, ils doivent te faire confiance avant de venir vers toi. _Tu _dois les visualiser, leur montrer que tu es la bonne personne et pour ça il va te falloir des heures de concentration. Ensuite, non parce que ce n'est pas fini, tu vas devoirs apprendre à te contrôler, à ne pas tout faire exploser, à les gérer pour ensuite pouvoir t'en servir et les transmettre à ta moitié !

Je fini à bout de souffle, debout, les poings serrés. Astoria a les larmes aux yeux, je n'aime pas la voir ainsi, mais il faut qu'elle comprenne ce qui va lui arriver. Certes j'aurai pût lui dire autrement mais je suis fatiguée, trop fatiguée pour rester calme.

Maman se lève doucement et vient prendre ma sœur dans ses bras. Je me dirige rapidement vers la sortir, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule. Il faut que je me mette au calme. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, je trouve enfin un endroit qui me convient, sombre et humide. Je ressemble beaucoup à papa de ce coté là. Il dit toujours que s'il n'avait pas supplié Alina se sortir avec lui, il vivrait terrer dans ses cachots à faire des Potions à longueur de journées.

- Je savais que je trouverais là.

Je ne le regarde pas, il s'assoie à coté de moi. Nous restons en silence, à regarder à travers les carreaux plein de crasses.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire la morale ?

- Pourquoi ferais je une telle chose ?

- J'ai hurlé sur Astoria.

- Je sais j'étais là. Je ne cautionne pas mais je peux essayer de comprendre ce que tu endures depuis quelques semaines, non, depuis que tu es enfant.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Papa me prend la main et la serre doucement.

- C'est normal que tu craques mais tu iras quand même parler avec ta sœur.

- Tu ne me dis pas de m'excuser ?

- Tu ne le feras pas, pas avec des mots. Toi et moi sommes semblables sur bien des points, dit il en regardant la salle crasseuse.

On retombe dans un silence confortable.

- Tu m'as trouvé rapidement. Tu as ouvert toutes les portes ?

Papa ricane.

- Ton prétendant qui fait les 100 pas devant la porte m'a largement aidé, se moque papa.

- Te moque pas, dis je en le frappant gentiment. Drago est parfait.

- Il est inquiet pour toi, comme ta mère et ta sœur.

Je ricane.

- Je hurle après ma sœur et c'est elle qui est inquiète ?

- Le coté Gryffondor, dit il fataliste.

On rigole vraiment.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui. Allons y, soupirais je

- Et avec le sourire jeune fille.

- Oui papa chéri.

Mon père pose son bras sur mes épaules avant de sortir de la pièce. Drago s'arrête et me fixe légèrement inquiet. Je fais un bref sourire. Le regard de Drago alterne entre mon père et moi.

- Papa, tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes ?

Papa envoie son regard réfrigérant à Drago avant de s'éloigner, il nous attend au bout du couloir. Je suis sûr que Drago n'est pas rassuré, pourtant papa l'adore mais il aime encore plus faire peur au autre.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demande t' il. Quand je t'ai vu passé, tu irradiais de colère mais tu avais l'air triste et à bout...

Je souris tendrement même si j'essaye de le cacher. Il arrive vite à me cerner, c'est tellement adorable. Bien que jamais je ne lui dirais, il risquerait de mal le prendre.

- Oh je... Oui, trop d'émotions d'un seul coup, lui confiais je

- Encore cette envie de s'évader ?

- Sauf que cette fois je ne peux pas, tu sais des responsabilités, dis je gênée ne voulant pas passer pour une pleurnicheuse.

- Je te comprends, mon père m'a envoyé une lettre sympathique, m' ordonnant de rentrer pour les vacances. Il n'en dit pas plus mais je sais pourquoi...

Drago frisonne de dégout, je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant maudit les pouvoirs mais à chaque fois, les dragons raisonnent dans ma tête et me promette que je serais la plus heureuse des sorcières, alors je me calme.

- Pardon, je ne veux pas te déranger avec mes problèmes mais tu es la seule à qui je peux, en dehors de ton père...

- Viens m'en parler quand tu veux, le rassurais je. Je suis là pour toi, n'importe quand, même en pleine nuit...

On se sourit maladroitement, bien que je dois être la plus gênée vu l'allusion douteuse que j'ai faite. Pour nous sortir de ce malaise je décide de faire quelque chose de complètement idiot mais j'en ai vraiment envie.

- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonnais je.

Je sais que papa va me fâcher mais j'en ai besoin. J'avance prudemment ma main près de sa joue mais je m'arrête à quelques centimètres. Un courant magique passe entre nous, calmant les douleurs dans mon ventre et vu son sourire, ça lui fait du bien.

- Hermione ! Gronde papa

Je recule ma main et souris malicieuse.

- A bientôt Drago, dis je la voix profonde.

- A plus tard.

Je rejoins mon père, un sourire placardé sur le visage.

- Tu es fière de toi ?

- Ça me fait du bien. Ça nous fais du bien, à tous les deux.

- Tu joues avec le feu.

- Je sais.

- C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours intrigué.

- Quoi ?

Papa nous fait entrer dans ses appartements.

- Il faudra beaucoup de temps à Astoria pour récupérer les pouvoirs, c'est pour cela que vous pouvez avoir des contacts mais tu ne peux pas toucher ta moitié sinon les pouvoirs changent rapidement de corps.

- Je me suis longuement poser la question et j'ai observé les dragons inter-réagir, même si Rubis et Saphir sont sœurs, le lien qu'elles ont avec leur compagnon est plus fort. Ils se reconnaissent à une telle vitesse, c'est impressionnant, on pourrait croire qu'ils ne font qu'un. C'est sûrement dût au fait qu'ils soient âmes sœurs. Selon la vie des dragons c'est plus important que les liens de parentés, du moins une fois que les petits ont quitté la tanière familiale.

- C'est logique.

Astoria me saute dessus et serre fort.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas être si frivole. J'étais tellement contente de passer la soirée avec Harry que j'ai oublié ce que tu vivais.

Je sers ma sœur dans mes bras en gis d' excuse et lui embrasse la joue.

- Moi non plus je ne t'en veux pas, sourit elle.

- Ça c'est mes bébés, dit papa fier.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Une grosse étape se prépare.**

**Vous pensez quoi d' Hermione et de Drago ?**

**Hermione a t' elle eu raison de hurler après sa sœur ? **

**Bisous **


	15. Chapter 15

**Réponse :**

**Xhope** : Je poste tous les 15 jours, le dimanche sur FF.

**Love.H.D **: Coucou ! Merci poiur ta TRES longue review. Et moi aussi j'ai un caractère pas facile et j'adore faire Hermione ainsi, puis même dans les livres, elle n'est pas simple la petite lionne. Pour Histoire d'argent, je trouve normal de te répondre vu que tu suis une autre de mes histoires. En plus ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir un commentaire sur une fiction fini. Le cerveau de Drago va tourner à plein régime pour quelques temps encore. Pour le fait de savoir, je ne sais pas trop, je n'en suis pas là dans l'écriture. Et oui, il ne peut âs être proche sinon... J'adore faire Rogue en papa poule, ça me fait trop rire mais je peux comprendre que c'est bizarre. Merci pour la petite faute, je corrigerai. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne le prends toujours pas mal, le tout est de le dire avec les formes lol. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !

**Ooo**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Ooo**

**PDV ASTORIA**

Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, je m'en veux.

- Je vais la voir, ne t'en fait pas, me rassure papa.

Maman me serre dans ses bras et me réconforte. Papa rejoint Hermione.

- Je suis nulle, me lamentais je.

- Mais non, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui se passe dans la tête d' Hermione, ni dans son cœur. Elle est très torturée.

Maman soupire avant de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle fait ça, ça veut dire qu'elle va me confier un secret qu'elle ne devrait pas dire. Maman a toujours eu du mal à garder les secrets. Hermione devrait vraiment être mal pour lui raconter ses déboires.

- Ta sœur m'a confié que depuis quelques temps, elle ressent des douleurs au ventre.

- Es ce grave ? M'inquiétais je

- Pas selon elle, elle pense que ça vient de son lien avec Drago. Même s'ils discutent beaucoup, elle lui cache énormément de chose, du coup ça creuse un fossé.

- Oh. J'espère que ça ne me fera pas pareil quand j'aurai les pouvoirs... Pardon.

Je m'en veux d'être aussi égoïste. Elle souffre et moi je pense à mon hypothétique futur.

- Je suis une mauvaise sœur.

Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues.

- Tu t'inquiètes, c'est normal, tu es dans le flou complet.

- Je n'aime pas être fâchée avec elle, c'est la première fois.

- Je sais mon trésor, mais ton père va la calmer et ils vont revenir souriants. Ces deux là se comprennent et sont très proche, il saura trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. Par contre évite de lui dire pour ses douleurs, grimace maman.

On se sourit, amusées.

- Elle ne t'a pas dit qui il était ? Demandais je pleine d'espoir

- Non et je crois que tu le sauras avant moi.

- Et papa ?

- Ton père non plus, Hermione sait que j'arriverais à le faire parler...

- Maman !

Je secoue la tête me sortant ces images horribles de ma tête.

Nous n'avons pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'ils entrent dans les appartements. Après avoir écouté son discourt très instructif - ce qui veut dire que lorsque je les aurais, je ne pourrais pas toucher ma moitié, mais je m'en doutais - je me jette dans les bras de ma sœur, nous nous excusons mutuellement.

Nous finissons la soirée tranquillement avant de rentrer à nos appartements.

- Quand es ce que tu vas lui dire ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, soufflais je. Je me faisais une joie d'y aller avec lui, il trouve enfin le courage de m' inviter.

Hermione grimace.

- Drago t'avait invité ?

- Oui et il a été très déçu quand je lui ai dis non.

- Pardon, dis je.

Elle hausse les épaules, m'embrasse sur la joue et part s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, c'est avec une boule au ventre que je rejoins mes amis dans la grande salle. Harry me dit bonjour en rougissant.

Je ne vais jamais pouvoir lui dire, ça lui fera tellement de peine. Finalement c'est en allant vers notre dernier cours de la journée que j'y arrive. Dieu merci, le temps pour aller en Botanique est long, je devrais trouver le courage.

- Harry, l'appelais je.

- Oui, dit il aussi incertain que moi.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsque tu m'as invité pour Halloween.

- Mais...

Je lui prends la main.

- Je ne peux pas venir.

- Oh...

Je vois bien qu' il est déçu.

- Je suis tellement désolée, je voudrais vraiment venir avec toi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Quand Hermione me l'a dit j'ai été en colère et déçu.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, dit il en commençant à partir.

- Si !

Je l'arrête et le regarde.

- C'est important. Tu... Tu es important pour moi, Harry, plus qu'un ami. Tu es plus que ça et je n'aime pas te décevoir. Crois moi, la plus grosse partie de moi veut venir avec toi mais l'autre sait que j'ai des responsabilités et que plus tard, tu me diras merci même si pour le moment tu dois me détester.

Harry réfléchi quelques minutes.

- Tu me dis que plus tard, je ne t'en voudrais pas et ça va aider pour notre futur ?

- Oui, couinais je.

- Bien. Je te crois.

Il se détache de moi et nous finissons rapidement le trajet avant d'arriver en retard en cours. Même s'il essaye de ne pas le montrer, je sais qu'il est déçu et moi aussi.

Les jours qui suivent sont moroses dans tous les sens. Non seulement Harry ne me parle pas beaucoup et je voix qu'il m'évite autant qu'il peut et je ne lui en veux pas et pour en rajouter un peut, je commence à stresser de plus en plus. Même si Hermione m'a décrit comment ça allait se passer, je m'inquiète. J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver et de ne pas pouvoir aider Harry. L'appétit ne me vient pas.

- Tu vas bien Astoria ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, ces derniers jours, me demande Ron.

- Oh, je suis juste inquiète mais ne t'en fait pas, ça ira mieux demain. Enfin j'espère dis je pour moi même.

- Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses pas surmonter, tu es la plus brillant des sorcières, me rassure Ron.

Je lui souris gentiment.

- Aller, une bonne soirée d' Halloween va te faire du bien.

Je me crispe et jette un rapide coup d' œil à Harry qui fixe son assiette.

- Je ne pourrais pas être là, Hermione et moi avons quelque chose de prévu.

- Oh, c'est quoi ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde petit curieux ! Souris je.

- J'aurai essayé, dit il avant d'enfourner une pomme de terre dans la bouche.

- Et à ton amie Ginny, tu peux ? Demande la rousse à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis quelques jours.

Je hausse un sourcil et la fixe. Veut elle vraiment que je lui confie mon secret ? Vu son regard avide, je dirais que oui.

- Désolée Ginny mais cela ne te regarde pas, à moins que tu fasses partie de ma famille, rajoutais je pour la faire taire.

- Je ne veux pas faire partie de ta famille après tout, ton père s'est...

- Fait très attention à ce que tu vas dire, dis je ne serrant ma fourchette. Mais c'est vrai, qui voudrait d'un père aimant qui donnerait sa vie pour sa famille, qui a osé tourné le dos au seigneur des ténèbres pour nous protéger... Non tu as raison, c'est un horrible père.

Ginny a la décence de baisser les yeux et de marmonner un _désolée_.

- Tu as de la chance d'être mon amie parce que venant de quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait fini avec un sort cuisant. J'ai toléré vos insultes parce que vous ne saviez pas maintenant le premier qui ose dire un mot de travers verra à quel point je suis une sorcière brillante.

Je me lève et me dirige pour mon prochain cours même si je suis en avance. Mes nerfs sont à fleur de peau. J'ai peur pour ce soir, je veux tellement aidé Harry à vaincre l'autre fou que je me mets la pression toute seule.

Même en cours je fais n'importe quoi, j'ai loupé les métamorphoses sans parler de mon cours de Runes anciennes. Les profs sont inquiets mais ils ont pour ordres de ne pas s'en mêler, bien que maman sache très bien ce qui va se passer.

Hermione se moque gentiment de moi et de mon stress.

- Il va falloir que je me méfie lorsque je suis dans la même pièce que toi, je ne voudrais pas finir en fumée...

Je la frappe au bras.

- Vilaine, tu dois me soutenir !

- Dans tes rêves.

Au moins ces quelques mots m'ont permis de me détendre mais l'instant fatidique arrive. Je passe le plus de temps possible dehors même si je sais que je ne peux pas être en retard. Hermione viendrait me chercher par la peau des fesses. Une fois j'étais en retard, je me suis retrouvée soulever à 20 mètres du sol par un vent magique pour finir dans la chambre d' Hermione. J'en frissonne encore.

Lorsque j'entre dans notre salle commune, Hermione est là à m'attendre devant la cheminée, deux gros coussins posés sur le sol.

- Respire je ne vais te tuer, sourit elle doucement.

Je grimace en guise de sourire. Ma soeur rigole doucement avant de manger un sucre d'orge.

- Toi et tes bonbons !

- Et ils sont encore meilleurs ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est de la part de Drago, dit elle rêveuse.

- Tu l'as vu avant le banquet ?

- Non, ils étaient dans ma chambre, avec un petit mot.

Ma sœur sourit comme si elle était amoureuse, je suis contente pour elle. J'aime la voir si insouciante.

- Je suis heureuse.

- Moi aussi je le suis pour toi, dis je heureuse.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Non non.

- Bien.

Hermione s'installe sur un coussin, je fais pareil en m'asseyant en tailleur en face d'elle. Nos genoux se touchent presque.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, couinais je.

- Tu vas y arriver, ai confiance en toi.

- C' est tout ?

- Non, tu dois faire le vide dans ta tête. Une fois que tu auras cette paix intérieure, tu ressentiras les fluides magiques. Tu dois les matérialiser dans ta tête et aller les chercher.

Je la regarde paniquée. Hermione me prend les mains.

- C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour te l'expliquer mais comme je te l'ai dit, ils vont aussi te reconnaitre. S' ils ressentent que tu n'es pas un adversaire, ils viendront aussi à toi. Ok ?

- Oui.

- Ferme les yeux.

Je le fais, ses mains restent dans les miennes.

- Fait le vide dans ta tête.

- J'ai une question.

- Oui ?

- Une fois qu'ils seront en moi, je ferai quoi ?

- Essaye de ne pas détruire Poudlard.

- Sérieusement ?

- Tu devras faire comme moi, les apprivoiser.

- Un jeu d'enfant, quoi !

- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai fais le plus dur. Maintenant tait toi, ordonne t' elle.

J'obéis et me concentre pour faire le vide, facile à dire, moi qui est toujours le cerveau qui tourne. Aller, concentration, pour Harry !

Après je ne sais combien de temps, je ressens une paix intérieure et accompagné à cela, des picotements dans les mains mais pas comme si j'étais engourdis. Je me concentre sur ça, plus ça va plus mes sensations augmentent et remontent le long de mes bras. Intérieurement, je pars à la rencontre des sensations.

Tous les picotements ne bougent plus. Comme Hermione le m'a dit, je cherche à les visualiser, j'y vais doucement. Hermione les voit comme des boules d'énergies, cela m'aide. Ils sont d'abord comme des filaments entre lacés entre nos deux mains jointes, mais ils vont plus loin de son coté. Je ne cherche pas à aller plus loin. Je reste là à essayer de garder mon calme en les attirant vers là où ils doivent être.

Je sens la sueur perler sur mon front mais je n'y prête pas attention, comme à tout ce qui nous entoure. Seul la connexion entre Hermione et moi est importante.

Après ce que je crois être quelques minutes, les picotements remontent doucement vers mes bras. Toujours intérieurement, je les incite à venir complètement jusqu'à moi. Je continue à ressentir les ondes magiques qui me traversent tout le corps. Je n'ai jamais été aussi entière, comme si j'avais retrouver une partie de moi.

Mon corps est contracté, mon cerveau est en ébullition mais je ne dois pas y faire attention. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de mal, c'est comme s'ils m'appelaient.

Ils arrivent sur mes épaules, des frissons me parcours, mon corps a du mal à recevoir tant d'énergie mais je m'efforce de rester stoïque. Je continue de les faire remonter vers moi.

Je sens qu'il ne manque plus grand chose avant qu'ils trouvent leur place et heureusement, je commence à être fatiguée, comme si j'étais vidée de mon énergie magique mais pas celle des pouvoirs, celle que j'ai en moi, comme si elles se livraient un conflit.

Mes mains se ferment sur celle d' Hermione quand je les ressens dans ma tête, qui j'ai l'impression, va exploser.

Même si je suis à bout, ce n'est pas fini, je dois au moins les stabiliser, un peu... Ou alors, je dois faire en sorte que ma tête n'explose pas.

Sous la douleur, je lâche les mains d' Hermione et me prend la tête.

**Ooo**

**A suivre !**

**Je sais, j'ai coupé à un moment critique. L'action au prochain chapitre**

**bisous**


	16. Chapter 16

**Réponse : **

**Guest : Merci pour ta review. Pour le moment, je vais posté toutes les 3 semaines, le dimanche sur FF. **

**Love.H.D : Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé cette partie, je stressais un peu, après tout c'est un passage important. Je n'ai pas vu Pacific Rim (donc pas de plagiat) mais j'irai peut être le voir. Et oui pauvre Drago, j'adore le Harry on s'en fout un peu lol.**

**Et merci à tous de me lire.**

**Bonne Lecture**

**PDV ASTORIA**

_Mes mains se ferment sur celle d' Hermione quand je les ressens dans ma tête, qui j'ai l'impression, va exploser. _

_Même si je suis à bout, ce n'est pas fini, je dois au moins les stabiliser, un peu... Ou alors, je dois faire en sorte que ma tête n'explose pas. _

_Sous la douleur, je lâche les mains d' Hermione et me prend la tête._

- Reste concentrée sur eux. Ne rentre pas en conflit. Plus tu vas te battre, plus ils vont se défendre.

Facile à dire... Mon corps est en ébullition. Bizarrement toute ma fatigue s'est envolée. Je sens la main d' Hermione sur mon front.

- Chut, détend toi, je sais ce n'est pas facile, rajoute t' elle sous ma grimace.

Je ne lui réponds rien, je crains que si j'ouvre la bouche je me mette à hurler tellement fort que tout Poudlard m'entendra.

Ma soirée avec Harry aurait été tellement mieux. Curieusement, j'ai eu quelques secondes de répits dans ma tête, comme si je les avais apaisé. Faut il que je pense à mon ami pour avoir un peu de calme ? Apparemment oui, cela marche, je me détends légèrement et pense à lui.

- Voilà, tout va bien aller petite sœur.

Sa voix me semble lointaine, comme si je m'éloignais d' elle, pourtant je sens toujours sa main sur mon visage.

- Non pas maintenant ! Dit elle paniquée. Laissez lui du temps !

Mon cœur bat plus vite, de quoi parle t' elle ? Des Dragons ? Pourquoi je me sens m'éloigner ? Les douleurs dans ma tête reviennent plus brusquement. J'étouffe un gémissement de douleur.

- Saphir, empêche là ! Rubis, non !

- Herm... Ione, dis je dans un souffle.

- Je suis là ma petite Astoria, chut, reste calme. Tout se passe bien.

La tempête qui se déroule dans ma tête me fait mal, mais je commence à m'y habituer. Était ce comme ça pour Hermione ? Je comprends qu'elle fasse autant de dégâts. Toute cette puissance magique qui coule dans mes veines, dans mon corps, dans ma tête, je sais que je pourrais créer des dégâts.

Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un essaye de pénétrer dans mon esprits. Mes doigts se re serrent sur mes cheveux, je suis presque sur le point de les arracher.

- Bande d'idiots, entendis je marmonner.

Hermione qui d'autre. Mais, de qui parle t' elle ?

Cette intrusion se fait plus forte, plus insistante et surtout plus douloureuse.

« Bonjour Astoria, entendis je.

A qui appartient cette voix grave qui me fait me sentir bizarre ? La panique monte de plus en plus, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je sens que le barrage va céder.

« Tu es forte, continue comme ça.

Une autre voix. A qui appartient t' elle ? Celle là est plus féminine. Des sentiments contradictions me submergent. Je sens que je peux lui faire confiance mais l'autre partie, plus importante, panique d'avoir des personnes dans sa tête.

Je n'arrive pas à raisonner correctement. Je n'arrive même pas comprendre ce que me dit Hermione. Émotionnellement, je suis à bout. Toute cette pression dans ma tête, ces voix qui continuent de me parler pour me calmer mais je crois que cela aggrave les choses, je n'arrive pas à leur dire de se taire. J' arrive de moins en moins à me concentrer. Les pouvoirs se déchainent et j'ai l'impression qu' ils « tournent » de plus en plus vite, comme s'ils cherchaient le moyen de se libérer de leur prison. Ils « frappent » contre ma tête. Plusieurs fois j'arrive à encaisser le coup mais la prochaine je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

Que se passera t' il si je ne me maitrise pas ? Hermione me l'a dit mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ces mots.

Un gémissements incontrôlé sort de ma bouche après une attaque assez puissante. Je fais le plus de vide dans ma tête pour me détendre**. **Une onde magique sort de mon corps, je me sens mieux. Par contre j'ai entendu des bruits de verres brisés, du bois qui se cassent, une secousse au sol.

Mais je n'y prête pas attention, je me sens mieux d'avoir libérer cette énergie. Je dois recommencer.

- Et merde ! Entendis je. Astoria ! Non !

Pourquoi ? Je me sens mieux, je veux recommencer.

- Fait chier !

J'entends d'autres bruits que je n'identifie pas. Par contre je ne ressens plus rien autour de moi, comme si rien ne me touchait. Curieuse, j'arrive à entre ouvrir les yeux. Je flotte dans les airs et me dirige vers la fenêtre où Hermione est à coté.

Que fais tu ? Ai je en vie de lui dire, mais je ne peux pas les pouvoirs se battent encore pour sortir. Malgré moi, je le laisse échapper.

- Punaise ! Astoria ! Ouvre les yeux ! Reviens avec moi !

Je ne veux pas, je veux encore me sentir bien, me laisser emporter par cette vague de magie.

- Zut. Tant pis pour toi !

Je sens que je suis déplacée rapidement. L'air frais me pique le visage. Par la force des choses j'ouvre les yeux et me vois tomber rapidement vers le sol. Avant de le percuter violemment, je suis réceptionner par un dragon.

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance Astoria, moi c'est Rubis, ton dragon.

Encore cette voix. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hermione m'avait dit qu'elle leur parlait mais ça fait bizarre et pourquoi je ne peux pas répondre ?

- Ça y est, tu es calmée ? Tu as repris tes esprits ?

Jetourne brusquement la tête vers la droite pour voir ma sœur chevaucher un dragon, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi Miss je sais tout ne trouve rien à re dire ?

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu m'as jeté par la fenêtre ? Tu es malade !

- Saphir, ramène nous à la tanière.

Les quatre dragons font demi tour, je m'accroche comme je peux sous le regard moqueur de ma sœur que je fusille du regard mais elle ne me voit pas et continue de rigoler.

Au moins je ne pense plus à ma tête douloureuse et le chantier qui se passe dedans. Rubis se pose le plus doucement - enfin je crois - au sol. Mais n'ayant pas l'habitude je glisse de son dos pour me retrouver les fesses sur un tas de pailles.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as jeté par la fenêtre ? Tu aurais pu me tuer !

- Ne soit pas sotte, veux tu ?

Hermione s'installe confortablement contre le ventre de son dragon. Je m'installe dans un coin libre n'étant pas à l'aise avec eux. Après tout même si je les avais déjà vu à la maison, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche. Nous n'avions pas le droit de les approcher et honnêtement cela me rassurait. Ils sont si imposant et bruyant. Leur grognement sont assez flippant même si ils ne me feront jamais de mal.

- Tu t'étais perdu.

**PDV HERMIONE**

Je vois bien qu'elle a du mal à se concentrer mais après une bonne demi heure elle y arrive enfin. Pour moi c'est plus facile, je n'ai pas fais grand chose, les pouvoirs savent où ils doivent aller. Ils sont prêts, ils attendent dans mes mains, là ou je les ai aidé à se placer. Ceux qui restent dans ma tête tournent un peu, cherchant leurs repères mais j'arrive à les stabiliser rapidement.

Dieu merci.

Après ce qui me semble être des heures, je sens les pouvoirs me quitter pour la rejoindre. La sensation est bizarre comme si une partie de mon corps était arrachée alors qu' au départ c' était plus comme un troisième bras.

Tout se passe bien, elle arrive à les faire remonter facilement. Je ne les sens plus mais je garde ses mains dans les miennes, il ne faut pas briser sa concentration.

Je peux me permettre d'ouvrir les yeux, le transfert a été fait à temps, de toute façon je ne doutais pas de sa réussite. Il ne peut pas en être autrement, maintenant je le sais.

Je l'observe, elle a l'air de souffrir, la sueur coule sur son front. Soudainement, sa prise se raffermi, une grimace de douleur lui déforme le visage avant qu'elle prenne sa tête entre ses mains.

C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

- Reste concentrée sur eux. Ne rentre pas en conflit. Plus tu vas te battre, plus ils vont se défendre. Chut, détend toi, je sais ce n'est pas facile, dis je en lui caressant le front.

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'être là et attendre qu'elle se détende. Je n'aime pas être dans ce genre de situation.

- Voilà, tout va bien aller petite sœur.

« Ils veulent lui parler, entendis je Saphir. Ils sont impatient.

Je ne peux plus entendre Quartz et Rubis. Les dragons me l'ont expliqué. Lorsque je « perds » les pouvoirs je ne peux plus communiquer.

- Non pas maintenant ! Laissez lui du temps !

Ma sœur gémit de douleur.

- Saphir, empêche là ! Rubis, non !

Je cris après Rubis même si je ne l'entends plus. C'est un gros inconvénient.

- Herm... Ione.

- Je suis là ma petite Astoria, chut, reste calme. Tout se passe bien.

« Je ne peux pas, ils forcent le passage.

« Essaye encore de les calmer.

« Ils sont têtus. Rubis force le passage et Quartz la suit dans tout ce qu'elle fait.

- Bande d'idiots.

Je continue de parler à ma sœur mais je la sens loin de moi, les dragons lui parlent, elle s'agite, elle souffre. Les pouvoirs commencent à prendre le dessus, elle de débat contre eux. Je vois des étincelles qui commencent à sortir de ses doigts, elle n'en a pas conscience. Je sens qu'elle va exploser, d'ailleurs c'est ce qui se passe. L'onde magique détruit tout ce qu'il y a dans l'appartement, les vitres, les meubles sont repoussés avant d'être détruits. J'imagine que les murs ont même tremblés. Heureusement que je suis immunisée contre leur magie sinon j'aurai été broyée mais je suis quand même décoiffée.

- Et merde ! Astoria ! Non !

Elle va recommencer et à chaque fois cela deviendra de plus en plus puissants.

- Fait chier !

Je réfléchi le plus vite possible, il faut que je l'éloigne de Poudlard. Et vu qu'elle ne revient pas à elle même, je vais devoir lui créer un choc. J'ouvre brusquement ce qui reste de la fenêtre et la soulève à l'aide des pouvoirs. J'espère que ça va l'apaiser. Apparemment ça marche vu qu'elle entre-ouvre les yeux une poignée de secondes. Nos regards se croisent mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant.

« Saphir, tenez vous prêts.

« Sous votre fenêtre ?

« Oui.

Aux grands remèdes, les grands moyens. Et j'ai bien raison vu que son corps irradie de magie. Celle là va faire mal. Dieu merci c'est Halloween, ils prendront cela comme un sort que le directeur a inventé. Elle va finir par créer plus de dégâts sur Poudlard et sur mes vêtements mais ce n'est pas grave, il faut que ma sœur revienne à elle très rapidement.

- Punaise ! Astoria ! Ouvre les yeux ! Reviens avec moi !

Les murs grondent fortement sous le choc.

- Zut ! Tant pis pour toi.

Rapidement je la jette par la fenêtre avant de sauter à mon tour. Saphir me réceptionne. Rubis en fait autant. Je me marre devant la tête outrée de ma sœur qui s'accroche comme elle peut. Saphir se met à hauteur de sa sœur.

- Ça y est, tu es calmée ? Tu as repris tes esprits ?

Devant son visage outrée je souris. Elle est revenu à elle même.

« Tu es folle, me dit Saphir

« Peut être mais ça à marché, non ?

- Quoi Miss je sais tout ne trouve rien à re dire ?

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu m'as jeté par la fenêtre ?

- Saphir, ramène nous à la tanière.

Les quatre dragons font demi tour, je rigole devant la maladresse de ma sœur, certes ce n'est pas gentil mais ça fait du bien de se détendre après ces heures de sérieux et de stress.

Mon rire redouble quand elle se retrouve les fesses par terre sur un tas de paille que Quartz a déplacé avec sa queue.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as jeté par la fenêtre ? Tu aurais pu me tuer !

- Ne soit pas sotte, veux tu ?

Je m'installe confortablement contre le ventre de Saphir alors qu'elle s'installe loin de nous tous. La pauvre elle n'est pas à l'aise, jamais elle ne les a approché. Nous n'étions pas sûr des réactions mais maintenant tout va changer, on va pouvoir se balader toutes les deux, je suis contente de partager cela avec elle.

Je reviens vite à la réalité et lui explique ce que je pense de la situation.

- Tu t'étais perdu.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors cette suite ? Vos avis ?**

**La suite dans 3 semaines. J'ai décidé de poster un tout petit peu moins souvent. Je suis très occupée et je n'ai quasiment plus le temps d'écrire, donc je ralentis un peu et dire que c'est nul n'y changera rien. Hein, nous avons tous une vie. Et en plus j'ai d'autres projets de fictions, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.**

**Bisous **


End file.
